Diary's of a Bishonen Hunter
by Lady Cell
Summary: Made for every girls enjoyment, with love. The daily story of a bishonen hunters life, her problems, her dreams and the ways she controls her crazy bishonens. Some pairings may ocur, OCxItachi HaoxOCxGaara and maybe TemarixOC
1. Lady Cell strikes back

**"Diary's of a Bishonen Hunter" by Lady Cell**

_**"Lady Cell strikes back!"**_

_AN: Milantex is one of my best friends, we fight a lot...and my boyfriend will apear in the future chappies also!_

**Lady Cell**: **((Humming)) ((Clicks on a link to send a post))** I've had enough of all these people who talk about "Emu soaps"! And I'm sick and tired of Milantex picking a fight with me and then saying it's my fault! **((About to send the post, when the computer freezes))**

**((Lady Cell gets pissed of and bangs the computer, but the computer then turns off))**

**Lady Cell**: NOOOOO! ARGH! That was the best connection I've had in months! And I needed to download only 1 more of that Anime music Video! Can things get any worse?

**((The instant she finishes that, it starts raining outside and the electricity goes off))**

**Lady Cell**: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER! **((Suddenly, her mobile rings))** Message? From Milantex? **((Opens it))**

**_Lady Cell just wanted to remind you that I will kill you for what you did!_**

**Lady Cell**: --… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

**((Lady Cell teleports from her room))**

**((Milantex is sitting in his room, downloading a DBZ movie))**

**Milantex**: Just a little more…

**((Suddenly, the electricity goes off))**

**Milantex**: OO Wh…WHAT? NO DAMN YOU!

**Lady Cell**: **((Watching Milantex from outside)) **XD, that's just the beginning!

**Milantex**: **((Notices a light coming from outside))** Sanja?

**Lady Cell**: **((Face faults))** S…sanja?** ((Powers up a Ki-blast))** IT'S LADY CELL YOU BAKA! **((Throws the Ki-blast at Milantex, destroying his room))**

**((Lady Cell decides that she should go torture someone else, seeing that the ki-blast must have at least knocked Milantex out))**

**Milantex**: **((Gets up from the pile))** what's got into her?** ((Decides to follow her))**

**((Lady Cell is flying above the town; Milantex is following her close behind))**

**Lady Cell**: (_What else can I do to make me feel better?)_ OH YES! I can go and destroy some more!

**Milantex**: (_She's gonna do WHAT! I've got to stop her before she does anymore damage!)_

**((Milantex fires a ki-blast at Lady Cell, catching her by surprise))**

**Lady Cell**: EEEEEEKKKK! What bakayaro would attack a girl?

**Milantex**: Sanja, just what the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone completely mad?

**Lady Cell**: **((Her eye twitches because of the Sanja thing))** Its Lady Cell you baka! And I have not gone mad! I am just making everybody who hurt and teased me till now PAY! **((Fire's a ki-blast at Milantex))** Now LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Milantex**: **((Flies out of the Ki-blast's way))** Is that the best you can do?

**Lady Cell** You really wanna die, don't you?

**Milantex**: **((Sarcastic))** Oh, I'm so scared

**Lady Cell**: **((Vein pops))** don't make me use the Dragon slave

**Milantex**: **((Sticks out tongue and pulls down eye-lid))** Nyaaaha! **((Stops))** Dragon what?

**Lady Cell**: Darkness beyond twilight…crimson beyond blood that flows…

**Milantex**: **((Completely stops teasing her))** what the hell is that? A new attack?

**((Somewhere far away, Lina Inverse is eating her heart because of this))**

**Lina**: AAAARRGGHHHH! How does she now the Dragon Slave? ONLY I AM ALOVED TO KNOW THAT SPELL!

**((Back to the fight))**

**Milantex**: Who is Lina Inverse?

**Lady Cell**: …All the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands…Let the fools before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses!

**((Lady Cell opens her eyes and stands in a pose similar when doing a Kamehameha))**

**Lady Cell**: DRAGON SLAVE!** ((Unleashes a powerful red ki-blast on Milantex))**

**Milantex**: **((Braces himself for the attack))** Ok **((Fires a strong Blue Ki-blast and the struggle begins))**

**((Both sides are even, Lady Cell then pushes more power into her attack and it overpowers Milantex's attack so that the Ki-ball almost blasts Milantex))**

**Milantex**: OH NO YOU DON'T! HA!

**((Milantex pushes more energy into the attack and they are even again))**

**Milantex**: Just a little more…

**Lady Cell**: **(_Damn it…my hands are burning up…)_**

**((Milantex pushes even more power and he totally overpowers Lady Cell's attack, but Lady Cell steps aside and starts cooling of her hands))**

**Lady Cell**: ITAE! Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT! **((Turns into a chibi))**

**Milantex**: oo and to think, a second ago she was ready to kill me

**Lady Cell**: **((Gets those chibi tears))** It huuuuuurts…

**Milantex**: You act like a kid! Here let me see... **((Goes to take Lady's hands to see the burns))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Pulls her hands to her chest))** No!

**Milantex**: Come on! You're acting like a child! Let me see your hands

**Lady Cell**: **((Flies back))** Nuh-uh! **((Shakes head))**

**Milantex**: Lady…

**Lady Cell**: I don't wanna!

**Milantex**: …

**Lady Cell**: I hate this day! First I have to go to school, then I get into a fight with ALL the boys, then they all tease me, and my computer gets a virus, then my computer completely dies, the electricity dies out and you send me threatening letters and now my hands hurt! **((Starts bawling))**

**Milantex**: Brat… **((Flies away home, leaving Lady Cell behind))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Suddenly acts serious))** you are not going to leave me here are you? **((Murderous grin))** Cause that wouldn't be very nice!

**Milantex**: Just what do you want me to do?

**Lady Cell: ((Grins evily))**

**((Lady Cell is reading a list, while Milantex is nowhere to be seen))**

**((Milantex suddenly runs inside, closing the door behind him and melting the handle))**

**Lady Cell**: Have you done the last thing from the list?

**Milantex**: Those fan girls are dangerous! They almost killed me

**Lady Cell**: Did you do it or not?

**Milantex**: **((Gives Lady Cell a small bottle with a certain green man inside it))** Here! One Cell sealed in a magic bottle.

**Lady Cell**: That's the last one on the list! **((Puts the bottle with the angry Cell on a shelf with many bottle's like that))**

**Cell: ((In a cute, high-pitched voice))** Hey, let me out, let me out!

**Milantex**: Is that all?

**Lady Cell: ((Counting her bishies))** …Kurapica, Hisoka, Killua, Illumi, Wing-san, Kuroro, Feitan, Shalnark, Cell, 7 Cell jrs, Goten, Gohan, Mirai no Trunks, Jeice, Brolly, Juunana-gou, Shin, Vegeta, Zellgadis, Xellos, Gourry, Valgav, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Alucard, Alexander, Chihiri, Hotohori, Tomahome, Tasuke, Nuriko, Nakago, The cute flute twins, Vash the Stampede and the cute priest guy, Van, Allen, Falcon, Ryoga, Ranma, Pantyhose Taro, Mousse, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Tsume, Kiba, Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Cloud aaaaaaand….Sephiroth! That's about it! You forgot about some bishies! And where are my Shaman King bishies?

**Milantex**: It was dangerous to get those other guys...they're scary

**Lady Cell**: Humph**((Puts all the bottle's in a special room that has a glass wall))**

**Milantex**: **((Turns away from the Bishonen crazy girl))** is she normal at all? **((Looks back at her))**

**((Lady Cell uses mental powers to open all the bottles))**

**Milantex**: OO Definitely not! I'm getting out of here! **((Flies out of the room))**

**((All the bishonens get out of the bottles))**

**Kurapica**: Where am I?

**Hisoka**: **((Building a tower made from cards))** Eh?

**Gourry**: I'm hungry

**Hotohori**: Where is my Miaka?

**Tomahome**: Shut up! She's my girlfriend **((gets in to a fight with Hotohori))**

**Alexander**: Where am I **((Suddenly notices Alucard))** UNHOLLY CREATURE! ALUCARD! **((Attacks him))**

**Alucard**: **((Notices that Alexander is charging at him))** Will this guy ever give me a brake? **((Notices something, chuckles and disappears in to the floor))**

**Alexander**: **((slashes Nuriko's hair off by accident))**

**Nuriko**: BASTARD! **((Attacks Alexander))**

**Sesshomaru**: What in my fathers name…?

**Inuyasha**: SESSHOMARU! **((attacks Sesshomaru with his fang-sword))**

**Brolly**: Kakaroto…

**Jeice**: Chill out big guy…

**Ranma**: Tell me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Vash look like a fusion of Alexander and Alucard?

**Zellgadis**: **((Shudders))** Scary thought…

**((Cloud and Sephiroth are…you guessed it-Fighting))**

**Naruto**: I will beat all of you, because one day I will become a Hokage!

**Sasuke**: **((Looking bored))** Yeah right...

**Naruto**: **((Notices Sasuke))** AH, YOU! You are no longer gonna steal the light from me, and Sakura will love me, not you! **((Attacks Sasuke))**

**Cell: ((Trying to blast his way out))**

**Lady Cell**: Sorry Cell, but no matter how much you try, you wont be able to blast your way out! These walls absorb every ki-blast you fire at them and return it back to you!

**Cell**: -- Drat!

**THE END**

**Or is it?**

**

* * *

**

Jesus, that was a crappy chapter...but it describes my life perfectly! This was planned to be a one-shot, but if you want, i can continue...I have plenty ideas on my mind! Plenty Milantex and Apo-kun (My boyfriend) is included in those ideas **((Chuckles evily))** I cant wait! Sure I love (Adore)my boyfriend, but hey! I am a sadist! **((Laughs))** Also, if you ask me to continue, there will be a lot of bishies in the future! If this chappie is crappy, it's because I wrote it when i was 11 and when I didn't have a boyfriend, andI am 14 now. I updated some bishies now, but everything else is very old. Emu-soaps are actually when Milantex-san and I fought on a forum and everyone thought we were a couple, even though Milantex is older than me. Well, see ya'll latter


	2. A visit in a bad time

**_"A visit in a bad time" by Lady Cell_**

**((Milantex decided to visit his friend Lady Cell))**

**Milantex**: I wonder if the place is still standing with all those Super strong guys around

**((Milantex knocks on Lady Cell's door. When no one answers, he comes in))**

**Milantex**: Ohayo, Lady...**(A ki blast flies inches from his nose)) **

**Cell jr.**: **((Runs by Milantex))** You'll never take me alive!

**Lady Cell**: **((Chasing the kid))** Give me back my chocolate you little twerp!

**Gourry**: **((Running after Lady))** Lady-san, I'm hungry!

**Naruto**: Killua, I bet in 5 chocolate bars that you can't look at your brother in the eyes for more than 5 seconds

**Killua**: You're on! **((Marches of towards Illumi))**

**Sasuke**: He'll make ten

**Naruto**: He'll make five

**Sasuke**: Wanna bet?

**Naruto**: You're on!

**Illumi**:** ((Notices Killua)) ?**

**Killua**: **((Glares at Illumi))** --

**Illumi**: **((Really scary stare))** oo

**Killua**: --

**Illumi**: oo

**Killua**: --

**Illumi**: oo

**Killua**: **((Twitching)**) ( )

**Illumi**: oo

**Killua**: xx **((Falls to the ground twitching))**

**Illumi**: 10 seconds. A new record **((Turns back to talking with Hisoka))**

**Sasuke**: Pay up.

**Naruto**: **((Grumble)) ((Gives Sasuke 1000 yen))**

**Sasuke**: **((1000 yen richer))** You never learn

**Naruto**: **((1000 yen poorer)) ((Sweat drop))** man...!

**Milantex**: OO I'm going now... **((Walks away, leaving the chaos))**

**((Apocalypse's home.**** He is doing stuff on his computer when Milantex opens the door))**

**Milantex**: Have I ever told you that Lady is crazy?

**Apocalypse**:** ((Still working))** Yes

**Milantex**: I mean, who could be crazy enough to do that kind of crazy thing? She has the one demented brain! She may look sweet and act like a chibi, but she is an evil person inside, I wouldn't be surprised if she was planning on how to take over the world!

**Apocalypse**: **((Still working))** She wouldn't do such a thing.

**((Back at Lady Cell))**

**Lady Cell**: ...You see? What do you think of my plans now?

**Alucard**: You have one demented mind...I like it!

**Alexander**: UNHOLLY CREATURE, DIE!

**Alucard**: **((sighs))** Goodbye my Lady **((Disappears and Alexander crashes in to a wall))**

**Sesshomaru**: **((Sweat drops))** Ahem...my Lady, I would like to help you in your plan to take over the world

**Lady Cell**: Thank you!

**Nakago**: I will help out too! **((Grabs Lady Cell's hand))**

**Lady Cell**: -- Sesshomaru...

**Sesshomaru**: **((Kills Nakago))** Happy?

**Lady Cell**: Thank you . Now, back to my plans!

**((Back to Apocalypse and Milantex))**

**Milantex**: We have to help her! Those bishonens are sure to kill her anytime soon!

**Apocalypse**: **((Sighs))** Alright, I'll help

**((Lady Cell's place.**** Milantex and Apocalypse open the door))**

**Apocalypse**: Lady Cell, we have come to save you!

**((A rain of Sasuke's, Gaara's and Naruto's kunai's and Alexander's swords pins the two to the near by walls))**

**Alexander, Naruto and Sasuke**: Sorry

**Gaara**: **((humps at the newcomers))** Who are you? **((Turns to Lady Cell))** Shall we kill them?

**Lady Cell**: No, we should torture them first **((Starts laughing maniacally))**

**Alucard**: **((Appears behind her))** how?

****

**Lady Cell**: Read my mind and find out

**Alucard**: **((Silent for a second and then smirks))** Count me in

**((LATER))**

**((Apocalypse and Milantex are tied to chairs, wearing make up, their hairs looking funny and in pink frilly dresses))**

**Sesshomaru**: Has anyone told you that you have a demented mind?

**Lady Cell**: People say that all the time

**Sesshomaru**: ...I'm starting to like you

**Killua**: **((Laughing his head off))** Oh my god! You even painted their nails!

**Cell**: If everyday is gonna be like this one, I don't mind staying here.

**Milantex and Apocalypse**: **((Chibi tears))**

**Apocalypse**: This is all your fault

**Milantex**: I hate myself...why did I care about her anyway?


	3. Picking the bishies and dress up!

**_"Picking the bishies!" by Lady Cell_**

**_this is a younger chapter, i wrote it a few months ago

* * *

_**

**((Lady Cell is looking at her bills))**

**Lady Cell**: WTF? Jeez! When did my food bills get so big? **((Looks behind her to see her bishies devouring all of her food))** That answers my question --; Hey guys...

**((Nobody pays attention))**

**Lady Cell**: Guys...

**((Still nothing))**

**Lady Cell**: Hey!

**((Still ignored))**

**((Lady Cell gets a microphone turns up the volume to max and grins evilly))**

**((Faint by ****Linkin****Park**** starts playing))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Sings on the top of her lungs))** I CANT FEEL, THE WAY I DID BEFORE, DON'T TURN YOUR BACK AT ME, I WONT BE IGNORED!

**All of her bishies**: WAH! TURN IT DOWN, TURN IT DOWN! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING

**Lady Cell**: **((Turns off the music and everything))** That's what you get for ignoring me! Now, all of you listen up! You people are costing me waaay too much. So today, I will have to pick a few of you that will stay, and the rest goes away.

**Naruto**: WHAT?

**Vash**: That's not fair!

**Lady Cell**: It's either that, or ALL of you will have to get a job.

**((Silence))**

**Lady Cell**: That's what I thought. Now, let's see... **((Starts thinking))

* * *

**

**((Apocalypse and Milantex are chilling))**

**Apocalypse**: I'm bored

**Milantex**: Yea, me too

**Apocalypse**: I wonder what Lady is doing

**Milantex**: Most probably drooling over her bishies

**Apocalypse**: Oh...

**Milantex**: Why do you ask?

**Apocalypse**: **((Slightly jealous))** no reason...It's just that I AM her boyfriend, and yet she is home, drooling over her bishies!

**Milantex**: It's your fault that you fell in love with a Bishie hunter

**Apocalypse**: Ya, I know...

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Alright! I have made a list of who is staying. The people who get to stay are: Seto Kaiba; Atem; Cell; Cell Jr. #27; Killua; Xellos; Sesshomaru; Alucard; Alexander; Naruto; Sasuke and Gaara. That makes 12 of you, I think. The rest of you can go home. 

**The picked bishies**: **((Secretly celebrate))**

**The rest of the bishies**: **((Chibi tears))** Damn!

**((The bishies go home, leaving only Lady and her special 12 bishies))**

**Lady Cell**: Well that will lessen my bills a bit! Now, lets see...Seto, Atem, Killua, Alexander and Gaara eat like normal people, Sasuke and Naruto have a bigger appetite, Cell and the Cell jr. don't need food, Xellos feeds of negative emotions, Alucard eats blood and Sesshomaru...well...how much do you eat, Sesshomaru-sama?

**Sesshomaru**: ...My appetite is slightly larger than a normal human

**Lady Cell**: That means I need to feed 5 normal people, 3 with big appetites and one vampire. Great! Much better than having to feed 33 normal guys and 11 guys with large appetites! **((Takes large breath))** Phew! All those numbers made me hungry! **((Looks at her watch))** And just in time! It's lunch time!

**Naruto**: Finally! **((Runs over to the fridge and opens it))**...It's empty.

**Sasuke**: **((Opens the cupboards))** This is empty too...

**Naruto**: Oh no! We're gonna starve to death! **((Panics))**

**Killua**: **((Hits Naruto on the head))** Be quiet, dobe

**Naruto**: Sasuke, you...Killua!

**Killua**: I guess Sasuke's behavior has been rubbing off. Cool!

**Naruto**: Just what the world needs, another Sasuke

**Sasuke**: **((Glares))** What's that supposed to mean?

**Naruto**: You heard me!

**((The two get in to a smaller fight))**

**Xellos**: I don't know about you guys, but I not gonna starve with them around **((Big grin))**

**Lady Cell**: You two, stop it right now!

**((She is ignored))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Sighs))** Sesshomaru...

**Sesshomaru**: **((Nods)) ((Walks over to the fighting duo and takes each one by their collars and lifts them up))**

**Naruto**: **((Trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp))** C'mon...let go Sesshomaru! This guy deserves a beating!

**Sesshomaru**: **((Glares))** Our Lady ordered you two to stop it

**Naruto**: Fine, fine, I'll behave if he behaves! **((Points at Sasuke))**

**Sesshomaru**: **((Looks at Sasuke))**

**Sasuke**: ...I'll behave...

**Sesshomaru**: **((Puts them down))** You better

**Atem**: **((Turns to Lady))** So what are we gonna do for food?

**Lady Cell**: I have a great idea! We're gonna eat at McDonalds! What do you think guys?

**Naruto**: Yeah! Let's get going

**Killua**: I will go if I get sweets **((Cattish grin))**

**Alexander**: McDonalds...what's that?

**Killua**: Just go with it, it has food!

**Alexander**: Oh, ok!

**Xellos**: I'll go just for fun!

**Cell**: Guess I have no choice...

**Cell Jr**: This is gonna be fun!

**((Sesshomaru, Gaara, Seto and Alucard are quiet))**

**Lady Cell**: Then it's decided! We're going to McD's!

**Gaara**: Won't it be strange if we go out dressed like this? Things might get dangerous, especially if we run in to another Bishie hunter

**Lady Cell**: You're right...Guess we'll have to play dress-up!

**Most of the bishies**: NOOOOO!

* * *

**Milantex**: I'm hungry 

**Apocalypse**: You already eat all the food

**Milantex**: But I eat 3 hours ago

**Apocalypse**: You and your big appetite

**Milantex**: Let's go to McD's

**Apocalypse**: Only if you're buying

**Milantex**: Fine, fine, just let's go get food!

* * *

**Lady Cell**: C'mon out guys, I wanna see how you look! 

**((Gaara comes out first. He is wearing a red short-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans. He has a chain hanging from his waist and a chain around his neck))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Drools))** Wow...so...sexy

**Gaara**: **((Blushes slightly))** could you not look at me like you are going to devour me?

**Lady Cell**: **((Wakes up from her trance))** Huh? Oh, sorry! It's just that normal clothes look so good on you! Well...everything looks good on you!

**Gaara**: **((Smirks and sits next to Lady))**

**((Sasuke comes out next. He is not wearing his forehead protector, but a black cloth instead. He has a black long-sleeved T-shirt with the Iron Maidens skeleton Eddie on front and black pants, with many chains hanging of off him))**

**Lady Cell**: Wow, you're hot too!

**Sasuke**: **((Smirks))** Thanks **((Stands next to Gaara and waits for the next one to come out))**

**((Naruto is next. He is not wearing his forehead protector, and his hair is smoothed down so it is not as wild as before, but falling to his shoulders, but it's still spiky. He is wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans))**

**Lady Cell**: Wow Naruto, you look good yourself!

**Naruto**: **((Grins))** I know! **((Sits next to Sasuke))**

**((Next is Killua. He is wearing a black sleeve-less t-shirt with a Chinese dragon on front and dark jeans. He has fingerless gloves and he also has a tattoo of a Chinese dragon on his right arm))**

**Lady Cell**: You look very sexy Killua! Cool tattoo

**Killua**: **((Smirks))** Thanks** ((Leans against the wall between Sasuke and Naruto))**

**((Xellos is next. He is dressed in a nice purple suit: Dark purple pants, white shirt and a dark purple jacket-coat-thingy (Or whatever those formal things are called Oo), complete with a blue/purple tie. His hair is smoother than usual and it looks longer.))**

**Lady Cell**: Woah, this is the first time I found formal clothing's looking sexy on someone! You look great

**Xellos**: **((Smirks slightly and sits on a nearby chair))**

**((And guess who comes out next! Sesshomaru! He is dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and pale jeans. His shirt is unbuttoned, revealing his chest slightly. His hair is flowing behind him freely))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Drools again))** Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming

**Naruto**: **((Pinches her))**

**Lady Cell**: Ow! That's just an expression!

**Naruto**: Well, sorry! **((Grumps))**

**Sesshomaru**: **((Shrugs and sits on Lady Cells other side))**

**((Seto comes out. He is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He has a Death-angel necklace (I have one too! It's my charm!) and a watch on his right wrist))**

**Lady Cell**: Do you guys realize that many Bishie Hunters would kill to see you like this?

**Seto**: **((Slightly proud))** Yes **((smirks and stands next to Sesshomaru))**

**((Atem comes out, dressed in a black sleeveless turtle-neck, with black pants and a big belt. He has a wrist protector with Egyptian writings on it, and he is still wearing his millennium puzzle))**

**Lady Cell**: You look sexy Atem, but don't you think that the millennium puzzle is a bit to obvious?

**Atem**: **((Sighs and stands next to Seto))** Have you forgotten the world you are living in?

**Lady Cell**: Oh yeah! Silly me! **((Hits her head slightly))** Cosplayers everywhere!

**((Next, Cell comes out. He is out of his armor, revealing his fine muscles and white skin. He has black going to his collar bone. He is dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. Simple enough))**

**Lady Cell**: Wow Cell-kun, you look like a sexy human! Not a big change from a sexy android!

**Cell**: **((Blushes)) ((Grumbles something and stands next to Xellos))**

**((The Cell Jr, that Lady named Newt Y. Steven (That when scrambled read Twenty seven) comes out, looking like a 8-year-old clone of his father. They are even dressed the same, only that Steven has a mischievous look in his big magenta eyes, unlike his father))**

**Lady Cell**: You look so cute Steven-kun! You're my youngest bishie, and you look just like your father!

**Steven**: **((Grins))** Thanks! **((Flies over next to Naruto))**

**((Next are Alucard and Anderson (I had a hard time dressing them up, no matter what I dressed them in, they looked funny). They are dressed...as themselves?))**

**Lady Cell**?

**Anderson**: What?

**Lady Cell**: Why are you dressed as yourselves?

**Alucard**: No reason

**Everyone**: ...

**Naruto**: Never mind that! I'm hungry! **((Gets in to Lady's face))** Hungry, hungry, HUNGRY!

**Lady Cell**: ...Ahem!

**((Sesshomaru grabs Naruto by his collar and gets him out of Lady's face))**

**Sesshomaru**: You said you'd behave

**Naruto**: Sorry... **((Pouts))**

**Lady Cell**: Alright! Let's go eat!

**All hyper active bishies**: YEAH!

**All serious bishies**: **((Smirk))**

**All non-eating bishies**: **((Neutral))

* * *

**

**Apocalypse**: Alright! Let's go eat!

**Milantex**: YEAH!

* * *

And yet another chapter finished! Next time we crash the McDonalds! I guarantee a chapter that will make you chuckle! See ya latter! 


	4. Showdown at McD's

**_"Showdown at McD's!" by Lady Cell _**

**_

* * *

_**

**((The entire gang is going to the McD's)) **

**_PERECT THEME: Fooling mode (Naruto) _**

**Naruto**: **((Happily skipping along))** Food, food, food! **((Turns to Lady))** Ne, ne, do they have ramen there?

**Lady Cell**: **((Latching on to Gaara's arm))** Nah, I don't think so…They have hamburgers

**Naruto**: Oh…well that can do too! **((Grins))**

**Sasuke**: You really are a dobe…

**Naruto**: **((Happy place, didn't hear him))**

**Killua**: He reminds me of Gon a little bit…Although Gon is more...

**Sasuke**: Innocent than Naruto

**Killua**: Yeah, that's the word I was looking for!

**Sesshomaru**: **((Looking at Gaara, slightly envious))**

**Xellos**: **((Walks next to Sesshy))** Is the lord of Western lands jealous? **((Smirking))**

**Sesshomaru**: **((Vein pop))** Urusae!

**Xellos**: Hai, hai, chill will ya?

**((In case you haven't noticed, all bishies love Lady. Whether it is in a sisterly way, or love-love way _((Laughs evilly))_)) **

**Cell**: **((Walks up next to Sesshomaru)**) You too, huh?

**Sesshomaru**?

**Seto**: **((Walks up on the other side of Sesshomaru))** I think it's not fair

**Sesshomaru****: ((Looks at both of them))**Just drop it, alright!

**Sasuke**: **((Appears next to them))** That's right, drop it! **((Smirks))** She's too young for you guys anyway.

**All three**: Urusae!

**Killua**: **((Next to Sasuke, also smirking))** He's right. Lady-chan is around our age, and you guys are a bit old for her

**((The five glare at each other, sigh, and look at Gaara and Lady, slightly envious)) **

**Sasuke**: …Lucky bastard…

**Other four: ((Nod)) **

**Lady Cell**: **((Turns around))** We're here guys! **((Sweet smile))**

**The Lady-loving five**: **((Blush slightly))**

**Steven**: Hey, what's with them?

**Alucard**: Meh, leave 'em alone.

**Xellos**: **((Nods))** They got in to this mess alone…

**Anderson** : And they need to get out of it alone…

**Atem**: It's their fault they fell in love with a bishonen hunter

**Steven**: Oooh, I see….

* * *

**((Inside the McD's)) **

**Milantex**: **((Ordering))** I would like three cheese burgers, five large cokes and six fries! **((Turns to Apocalypse))** What do you want?

**Apocalypse**: Burger, fries and a super-shake strawberry…

**Milantex**: Ok! **((Ordering again))** And one burger, fries and a super-shake strawberry! **((Drooling))** Man, I can't wait!

**Apocalypse**: **((Sweat drops)) ((Sighs))** what can you do…

**Another voice**: Lets see, I would like 17 cheeseburgers, 18 large fries, 17 cokes, 2 empty burgers and a big chocolate milkshake! Also, I would need 7 empty cups, if that's ok

**Girl taking order**: **((jaw drops))** you're kidding, right?

**Apocalypse**: There I only one person in this world that eats empty burgers, and that is**…((Turns to the person who was doing the order))** Lady-chan!

**Lady Cell**: **((Hears him))** hmm? Oh, Apo-kun! Fancy meeting you here! **((Smiles sweetly))**

**Apocalypse**: **((Blushes)) ((Thinking))** _she has the sweetest smile_ **((Shakes his head))** anyway, what are you doing here?

**Lady Cell**: Well, I need to give these guys something to eat!

**Apocalypse**: It seems that you bishie number has…decreased…

**Lady Cell**: There was too much to feed! I chosen only the best and kept those

**Cell**: We are not your pets!

**Lady Cell**: I know that! You all mean a lot to me!

**Apocalypse**: **((Notices that Lady is latching on to Gaara's arm))** _damned bishonens_**…((Jealous))**

**Xellos**: **((Appears next to him)) **you are jeal-ous** ((Grin))**

**Apocalypse**: Urusae!

**Another voice**: I would like cheeseburgers and fries, and a large Dr. Pepper

**Lady Cell**: **((Blinks))** Hey, i know that voice! It's **((Turns around))** Saeki-kun! _(He is a good friend of mine, and also a good author! Shodaime Ramenkage!) _

**Other Voice (Now revealed to be Saeki):**Huh? **((Notices Lady))** Oh, hey K...

**Lady Cell****: ((covers his mouth))**Shh...Don't cal me that. Call me Lady!

**Saeki**: Oh, ok!

**Lady Cell**: **((Latches back on to Gaara's arm))** I believe you know all of my bishonens...

**Saeki**: **((Holding some stuff behind him)) **Oh yeah, sure **((Grins)) **

**Gaara**? **((Looks behind him))** Hey, where's my gourd?

**Sesshomaru**: And my fluff is missing!

**Lady Cell**: Now Saeki-kun, what did i say about taking anime character's stuff?

**Saeki**: But these are collectibles! **((Pouts))**

**Lady Cell**: Fine, fine. But return them before you leave

**Saeki**: **((Halo appears above his head))** Yes Lady!

**Lady Cell**: Everyone, this is Saeki. He's a very good friend of mine. These are my bishies **((Points))** Mr. Tex **((Points))**

**Milantex**: It's MILANTEX!

**Lady Cell**: **((Ignores))** and my boyfriend, Lord Apocalypse

**Apocalypse**: Yo

**Lady Cell**: **((Lets go of Gaara and walks up next to Apocalypse))** Hey, maybe you guys and us guys should sit together! **((Takes his arm))**

**Gaara**: **((Thinking of ways to destroy Apocalypse))**

**Sesshomaru**: **((Same as above))**

**Seto**: **((Same as above))**

**Cell**: **((Same as above))**

**Sasuke**: **((Same as above))**

**Killua: ((Same as above)) **

**Saeki**: This...is slightly scary **((Sweat drops)) **

**Xellos**: Aaah, I feel so refreshed! I don't remember the last time I felt so many negative emotions**…((Grins))**

**Milantex****: ((Wakes up from his dreaming about food, because he sensed all the negative emotions too))**I sense that someone is gonna die here…

**Lady Cell**: You're talking nonsense Mr. Tex

**Milantex**: **((Darkens))** and that someone is you… **((About to kill her, but feels the aura of the bishies that says 'You do something, you die))** Or…maybe not!

**Girl that was taking Lady's order**: Here's your order miss!

**Girl that was taking Milantex's order**: Here's your order Mr.!

**Girl that was taking Saeki's order**: Here's your order Mr.!

**Lady Cell**: **((Lets go of Apocalypse and takes two trays))** Lets go find seats!

**Gaara**: **((Sees that she is carrying the trays))** You shouldn't carry the trays **((About to use his sand to take Lady's trays, but Naruto stops him))**

**Naruto**: Gaara, no sand! **((moves to whisper))** We're undercover, remember?

**Gaara**: **((Curses))** Alright! **((Takes the trays away from Lady, with his hands))** Let me.

**Lady Cell**: Arigato, Gaara-sama. That's really nice of you** ((Kisses his cheek))**

**Sesshomaru, Cell, Seto, Killua, Sasuke and Apocalypse**: **((Evil aura of jealousy))** _I so hate him now…_

**Saeki**: Wow, I wonder if they all like her...

**Gaara**: **((Smirks and looks at the jealous group with the 'take that!' look)) ((follows Lady, who is looking for seats))**

**Lady Cell****: ((Oblivious to the rivalry between the bishies and Apo-kun))**and remember guys, no using any kind of superpowers! That means no sand, no rasengan's, no chidori's, no Ki attacks, no dueling with real duel monsters, no summoning monsters, no using that fancy whip, and, by all means, NO FIGHTING!

**Everyone**: **((Taking at least one tray of food))** Yes m'am!

**Saeki**: I wonder how did she make all those bishies fall in love with her...

**Milantex**: Its a mystery...

**Saeki**: Or maybe it is because she has the "Bishonenus atractus", latin for "Some thing that attracts bishonens"

**Milantex**: Maybe...

* * *

**((Everybody found a seat. They were in the McD's garden)) **

**_PERFECT THEME: Konohamaru's Theme (Naruto) _**

**((At one table are, from left to right: Milantex, Saeki, Lady and Apo-kun. Table two: Seto, Sesshomaru, Cell and Steven. Table three: Naruto, Sasuke, Killua and Gaara. Table four: Atem, Xellos, Alucard and Anderson)) **

**Lady Cell**: Whew, I can't believe we were able to find seats. We're lucky this place is half-empty today. Anyway, I need to go now, be right back **((Takes the empty cups and goes off somewhere))**

**Gaara and Apocalypse**: **((Glare at each other))**

**Milantex**: …Ano, Apocalypse…

**Apocalypse**: **((Growls))** What!

**Milantex**: **((Goes to whisper in his ear))** you should stop behaving like that. Remember what you promised Lady?

* * *

**((FLASHBACK)) **

**Lady Cell**: Gomen ne, Apo-kun. Demo, Watashi wa Bishonen Hunter desu. It's my job, my obsession. I can never leave it! You should have thought of it before you started liking me…

**Apocalypse**: I know, I know. Demo…

**Lady Cell**: No buts. My bishonens are, and forever will be my only love. Demo, I still love you.

**Apocalypse**: Demo, if I promise not to get jealous, and to let you do your work…

**Lady Cell**: Ok, that might work!

**((END FLASHBACK)) **

**

* * *

**

**Apocalypse**: **((Whispering))** when I called her bishonens stupid, she got angry and I had to make that promise… **((Chibi tears))** …why did I fall in love with a bishonen hunter?

**Milantex**: Because you're a baka…

**Saeki**: Ah so that's how it is! And I was wondering if you ever get jealous over her bishies

**Apocalypse**: Just...don't mention that again...

**Saeki**: O...k**...((sweat drops)) **

**Lady Cell**: I'm back! I filled four cups with ketchup **((Puts one cup on each table))** two with water for you two **((gives them to Cell and Steven))** and one with blood for our favorite vampire **((Gives it to Alucard))** There we go. No one will starve here!

**Alucard**: **((happy))** Thank you! **((Drinks blood))**

**Saeki**: **((Wide eyed))** Where did you get the blood?

**Lady Cell**: Never forget that I am Lady Cell, The demon of Light, the founder of the bishonen organization!

**Milantex**: Still, that doesn't explain how you got the blood…

**Lady Cell**: **((holding a bloody katana behind her back))** I'm sure that if I told you, your meal would end up on the floor.

**Milantex, Saekiand Apocalypse**: **((Sweat drop))** I see…

**Lady Cell**: **((Wipes her katana and hands from the blood and hides the blade in a dimensional warp that appeared out of nowhere))** there you go, nice and clean **((Dimensional warp disappears and she sits down and eats))**

**((Everything is calm and nice, until…)) **

**Steven**: Ne, ne, what is that? **((Points to the McD's playground))**

**Naruto**: I don't know…Looks fun though. Hey Lady-chan, what is that thing over there?

**Lady Cell**: that? Oh, that is the playground! **((Looks over it))** It's kinda big…I don't remember playing in this one before, must be new…

**Milantex**: You still play in those?

**Lady Cell**: I played in every model built!

**Saeki**: that one looks kinda...weird...

**Milantex**: … **((Sweat drops, then gets the wickedest idea))** Hey, I just got a great idea!

**Apocalypse**: Oh great, we're all doomed.

**Milantex**: How about Lady goes to the highest point of the playground, and whoever of you guys gets there first, will recive the gratitude of our lovely Lady!

**Killua**: Boring

**Milantex**: And not only that, the winner will also get a kiss from her! Everybody who wants to play, raise their hands!

**Lady Cell**: **((blushes))** Milantex!

**Killua**: I'm in! **((Raises hand))**

**Seto**: Count me in! **((Raises hand))**

**Sasuke**: Me too! **((Raises hand))**

**Apocalypse**: Me three! **((Raises hand))**

**Gaara**: **((smirks)) ((Raises hand))**

**Sesshomaru**: … **((Raises hand))**

**Naruto**: If Sasuke is playing, then I'm playing too! **((Raises hand))**

**Steven**: Hey, this sounds fun! **((Raises hand))**

**Alucard, Anderson and Atem**: **((Sweat drop))** we'll…just watch…

**Saeki**: I'll...rather not...

**Milantex**: Alright then! Let the games begin!

**((Xellos uses this opportunity to sneak away)) **

**

* * *

**

**((The playground is huge, like a paintball field. It has many tubes connecting like a maze, and it has many chambers. The entire structure was about tall as a 6-floored house, ropes everywhere, slides, there was even a swamp? All in all, it looks like a haunted castle)) **

**Lady Cell**: If there wasn't for the sign saying "Playground", I would say this was some haunted castle… **((Looks all the way up, and sees the chamber she is supposed to be in)) ((Whistles))** that sure is high…

**Saeki**: I don't get it. Who would build such a thing for kids to play in?

**Milantex**: Alright Lady, get up there **((Leans to whisper))** also, put this on when you get there **((Gives her a package))**

**Lady Cell****: ((Sweat drops))**I see…Well anyway **((Opens a dimensional portal))** See you latter guys **((Gets in))**

**Milantex**: **((Turns to the rest))** alright, here are the rules. First, go easy on the powers. You can use them, but still control yourselves. Also, no super speed. We don't want this to end too quickly, do we? Second, you can fight, but you are not allowed to destroy the entire structure. Third, no killing allowed, because Lady would not allow that. You can use the weapon of your choice. The first one to get to Lady and to get her out thru that slide **((Points at slide that was going from a chamber near Lady's chamber))** and then comes out too, wins. You may start all fighting 2 minutes after I start this game.

**Apocalypse**: **((Creates his scythe))** _this will be easy_ **((Smirks))**

**Gaara**: **((his sand circles around him))** _I already won._

**Sasuke**: **((Cracks fingers))** _this one's mine_

**Naruto**: **((Grins))** _I'll defeat you this time, Sasuke_

**Sesshomaru**: **((Makes fists))** _that kiss is as good as mine…_

**Seto**: **((holds up his deck))**_ Easy win_ **((Smirks))**

**Killua**: **((Electricity passes between his fingers))** _everybody is going down!_

**Cell**: **((smirks))** _this is over already…_

**Steven**: **((Sweet smile))** _this will be fun!_

**Saeki**: **((Sweat drops))** Ok, they are scary now...

**Milantex**: Alright. START!

**((All the contestants run in to the playground)) **

**Atem**: Who would build such a structure for kids to play in?

**Milantex**: What? You don't think I designed it nicely?

**Atem**: WHAT? You built it!

**Milantex**: I just sent the designs. Pretty neat, huh?

**Alucard**: Figures…

**Saeki**: **((Nods)) **

* * *

**((About 2 minutes latter)) **

**_PERFECT THEME: Sasuke's theme (Naruto) _**

**Killua**: **((Walking** **around one chamber, wondering which tube to take))** I wonder which one… **((Senses someone behind him))** Sasuke? Has two minutes passed already?

**Sasuke**: Competition goes down first **((Smirks and charges a chidori))**

**Killua**: So it has**… ((Takes out his Yo-yo's))**

**Sasuke**: CHIDORI! **((Charges at Killua, and manages somehow to hit him in the stomach))**

**Killua**: **((sent flying in to a wall))** that…hurt…but it was worth it** ((Smirks))**

**Sasuke**: Nani? **((Sees a yo-yo wrapped around his arm))** Kuso! **((Gets electrified))**

**Killua**: **((Smirks))** you'll never defeat me!

**Voice**: RASENGAN!

**Killua**: **((Eyes widen))** Chikuso **((Is hit with the rasengan, and once again sent crashing in to the wall))**

**_THEME CHANGE: Afternoon of Konoha (Naruto) _**

**Sasuke**: Naruto? I didn't need your help, dobe

**Naruto**: I didn't help you! I just want to fight you and show you who's better!

**Sasuke**: Me, of course **((Powers up another chidori))** CHIDORI!

**Naruto**: **((His clone makes another rasengan))** RASENGAN!

**((BANG!)) **

**Killua**: **((Gets up))** Damn, that hurt**…((Sees the two knocked out)) ((Cattish smile))** Lucky!** ((Skips away)) **

* * *

**_PERFECT THEME: Survival examination (Naruto) _**

**((Sesshomaru, Cell and Seto are all glaring at each other. They in a very spacious place, resembling a dungeon)) **

**Cell**: **((Powers up a Ki-blast))** _I will defeat them_

**Sesshomaru**: **((has his cool whip-thing ready))** _This will be easy_

**Seto**: **((holds up one card))** _I will not be defeated_** ((Smirks))** I will defeat you with this card! **((His card glows, and a blue-eyes appears beneath him))** Hahaha!

_(A/n: Hello, you reading this? Ahem, ok. I know Seto can't call for real monsters like that, but I needed to give him some ultra cool power, so both him and Atem can call forth real monsters) _

**Cell**: Heh, a little dragon will not hurt me! **((Fires Ki-blasts at Seto's dragon, but no use. Blue eyes is too strong))** How…? **((Is hit with Sesshy's whip))** Argh!

**Sesshomaru**: I will not anyone get that kiss except for me!

**Seto**: Oh yeah? You two don't stand a chance against my blue-eyes! **((His blue eyes powers an attack))**

**Cell**: I will defeat you both! Ka-me-ha-me…

**Sesshomaru**: We'll see about that **((His whip turns in to a Ki-ball))**

**Seto**: FIRE!

**Cell**: HA!

**Sesshomaru**: DIE!

**((BANG!) **

**_THEME CHANGE: Afternoon of Konoha (Naruto) _**

**((All three are knocked out)) **

**Killua**: **((appears out of nowhere))** Eh? I guess I must be on the good way…**(Grins like a cat))** It must be my lucky day. Now lets see**…((Looks at the three doors in front of him))** which way should I go? **((looks at the unconscious group and grins again))**

**((Killua takes out a stick and pokes Seto, who twitches. He then pokes Cell, he twitches too. He pokes Sesshy, but he doesn't twitch)) **

**Killua**: He is closest to the door on the left so…left it is! **((Goes thru the left door)) **

* * *

**_PERFECT THEME: Orochimaru "Fight" (Naruto) _**

**((Gaara and Apocalypse are glaring at each other. They are in a spacious chamber that looks like the inside of a church)) **

**Apocalypse**: Get out of my way!

**Gaara**: You are an obstacle, thus you will be destroyed. **((Calls forth his sand))**

**Apocalypse**: So that's the way you want to play? **((Readies his scythe)) **I will defeat you and get to Lady first

**Gaara**: In your dreams **((A wave of sand crashes against Apocalypse, but Apocalypse uses his scythe to generate a force-field around him))**

**Apocalypse**: You will have to do better than that! **((Charges at Gaara))**

**((Gaara puts up his sand defense, but Apocalypse's scythe is able to cut thru it. Gaara's eyes widen, and Apocalypse smirks)) **

**Apocalypse**: This is the end! HA! **((His scythe lets out red and black energy, shocking Gaara who screams out in pain))**

**Gaara**: **((Growling))** I…will not…give up! **((His sand makes its way around the unguarded Apocalypse))**

**Apocalypse**: What? Oh no! **((Is completely in sand))** Kisama…

**Gaara**: Sabaku no…

**Milantex's voice**: No killing Gaara!

**Gaara and Apocalypse**: **((Blink))** where…?

* * *

**((Outside, Milantex and gang are watching everything on TV's)) **

**Milantex**: Out friend Xellos was kind enough to put cameras and everything all around the place

**Xellos**: **((Smirks))**

**Saeki**: Damn, what did you give Lady to wear?

**Milantex**: It's, something I designed...Cool, ne?

**Saeki**: Umm...yeah**...((Sweat drops))** I wonder if Apocalypse will kill him when he gets down...

* * *

**((Back inside))**

**Gaara**: Chikuso… **((Turns to Apocalypse))** I guess you will have to suffer a worse fate then **((Smirks)) ((His sand moves only around Apocalypse's left arm and leg))** Sabaku no…

**Apocalypse**: **((Eyes widen))** _Chikuso, Lady told me about this! Something like this happened to that…Lee guy! _**((Looks at Gaara))** Gaara, stop! What would Lady think of you if you did that again!

**Gaara**: **((Eyes widen))**

**Apocalypse**: Don't you think that she would hate you if you made anyone's life miserable with that technique again? She was really pissed off when you did this thing to Lee…

**Gaara**: **((Trying to control himself, and his sand loosens its grip on Apocalypse, unconsciously))**

**Apocalypse**: **((Gets rid of the sand))** Gomen ne **((knocks out Gaara))** But she is my girlfriend! **((Runs off to where Lady is))**

**Killua**: **((Whistles as he comes in to the room))** Eh? Where's Lady's baka boyfriend?

* * *

**_PERFECT THEME: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto) _**

**((Apocalypse makes his way to Lady's chamber))**

**Apocalypse**: Lady! **((Opens the door and when he sees her, his mouth drops))**

**((Lady was sitting in a medieval room, near a window. (Don't ask me, Mr. Tex designed it…). The window was covered with roses. Lady's hair was tied in a lose braid, with locks falling loose. She was wearing a black corset with red linings, and a long, black skirt. All in all, she looked very pretty)) **

**Lady Cell**: Apo-kun… **((Smiles))** _so he made it first…I thought that Gaara was gonna be here first, but __Apo__ must have beaten him in combat…I didn't know he was that strong…_

**Apocalypse**: **((stunned))** Wow… **((blushes))** _she's so…beautiful…_

**Lady Cell**: I hope you don't mind, Milantex said that I should wear this…

**Apocalypse**: It looks very nice on you… **((Still stunned))**

**_THEME CHANGE: It's the training! (Naruto)_**

**Killua**: **((comes in))** Sure does! **((Runs past Apocalypse and takes Lady's hand))** Let's go, my Lady! **((He picks up Lady bridal stile and runs off)) **Suckah! **((Stick tongue at Apo-kun))**

**Apocalypse**: … **((Turns red from anger))** AAARRRRGGGHHHH! **((Chases after Killua))** Come back here!

**Killua**: No way!

**Lady Cell**: Ne, ne, Killua-kun, you can put me down, I can run too

**Killua**: Ok **((Puts Lady down, but he's still holding her hand))** Just don't run off to you boyfriend…

**Lady Cell**: Oh no, I'm not allowed to take sides with anyone… **((Sweet smile))**

**((The two continue running, hand in hand, when the three defeated before appear))**

**Seto, Sesshomaru and Cell**: Kisama!

**Lady Cell**: Oh my…

**Killua**: Chikuso… **((Skids to a halt, pulling Lady also. He looks around in panic, and notices a slide going to another chamber))** Quickly, in here!

**Lady Cell**: Ok**…((Killua pushes her inside))**

**Killua**: **((Gets grabbed by Apocalypse before he manages to get inside))** Eep!

**Apocalypse**: Alright you bastard**…((Red scary aura flares around him))**

**((While they fight, the other three jump in after Lady)) **

**

* * *

**

**((Down with Lady))**

**Lady Cell**: Eh? I wonder where Killua is…

**Sasuke**: Lady! **((Takes her by the arm))** Quickly, lets go!

**Lady Cell**: O…ok… **((Is pulled by Sasuke))**

**Naruto**: **((runs in to the chamber)) **Damn it, he got away!

**((Seto, Sesshomaru, Apocalypse, Killua and Cell get in to the chamber thru the slide))**

**Cell**: **((Grabs Naruto by the collar))** Where is she!

**Naruto**: Sasuke took her! Now let go!

**Cell**: **((Drops him and runs after Sasuke, followed by everyone else))**

**Sesshomaru**: There they are! **((Points))**

**Sasuke**: Shit! **((Is tackled by Killua))**

**Seto**: **((picks up Lady bridal style))** Hahaha! **((Runs away))**

**Lady Cell**: Oh hi Seto!

**((Seto is tackled by Cell, and Sesshomaru gets Lady, then Seto tackles Sesshomaru and Cell gets Lady, and then Killua tackles Cell, and Apocalypse gets Lady, and he is tackled by all the Lady-loving bishies, and Naruto gets Cell))**

**Naruto**: Haha! I'm better than Sasuke! **((Suddenly, Naruto is captured in sand))**

**Gaara**: But you're not better than me **((his sand is carrying Lady behind him))** Lets go my Lady **((Takes her by the hand))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Giggles))** This is so fun! **((Is dragged by Gaara))**

**((The two arrive at the slide))**

**Lady Cell**: I guess you will be getting the kiss **((Sweet smile))**

**Gaara**: **((Blushes))** Quickly, get in**. ((Lady does as she is told, and Gaara follows))**

**((The other bishies arrive))**

**Seto**: Damn it! Good thing I got this card before we started! **((Takes out card and it activates))**

**((With Gaara in the slide, he is sliding right behind Lady, when Dark Magician Girl appears in front of him and holds him from going any further))**

**Gaara**: DAMN IT!

**Lady Cell**: **((Turns around))** Gaara is stuck! **((Notices something from the corner of her eye))** Hmm?

* * *

**((Outside))**

**_PERFECT THEME: Konohamaru's Theme (Naruto) _**

**Milantex**: The winner should be arriving with Lady any moment…

**((Out of the slide, Lady with comes sliding out with…Steven?))**

**Saeki**: I thought Gaara was with her!

**Alucard**: No, he got stuck!

**Anderson**: But where did Steven me from?

**Saeki**: Steven?

**Atem**: Oh, Lady nick-named the Cell Jr. Steven

**Saeki**: Cool

**Steven**: Umm…I fell asleep in the slide…

**((Everyone else comes sliding out)) **

**Milantex**: I proclaim Steven the winner!

**Steven**: Cool, I won!

**All the other bishies who were in the game**: **((Face fault))** I don't believe it…

**Lady Cell**: Well, this was supposed to be a kiss on the lips, but because Steven is too small for stuff like that **((Picks Steven up and kisses him on the forehead))** this will just have to do **((Sweet smile))**

**((The other bishies who were in the game either faint or stay stunned))**

**Steven**: I am the best!

**Lady Cell**: I wonder why my other bishies are so disappointed...

**Saeki**: I wonder if she's clueless or something**...((Sweat drops))**

**

* * *

**

Yay, another looong chapter finished! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I'll update the next one as soon as I get my lazy bum up so I could finish it! Ja ne, minna! 


	5. Time for real bishonen hunting

**_"Time for real bishonen hunting!" by Lady Cell

* * *

_**

**((The gang is going home))**

**_PERECT THEME: Afternoon of Konoha (Naruto)_**

**Sasuke**: I still can't believe that Steven won…

**Steven**: I am the best bishonen of all!

**Gaara**: **((Glares at the Cell Jr.))**

**Steven**: Umm…yeah…**(Sweat drops))** Man, your glare is scarier than my dads…

**Cell**: **((Glares also))**

**Steven**: And then again…maybe not…**(backs away slightly))**

**Seto**: **((Also glares at the kid))** I still say you were cheating!

**Lady Cell**: **((Prancing around in front of everyone))** ACROSS! _(If you watched Excel Saga, you will understand this)_

**Milantex**: She watched Excel Saga again

**Lady Cell**: ACROSS!

**Apocalypse**: I just hope she doesn't get hit by a truck…

**Lady Cell**: ACROSS!

**((In that moment, a big truck comes out of nowhere))**

**Apocalypse**: WAH!

**The bishies**: Lady!

**Saeki**: Watch out!

**Lady Cell**: Huh? **((Notices truck and completely freezes in fear))**

**((Everyone gasps as the truck comes closer to Lady))**

**Apocalypse**: LADY! **((Tries to run and save her, but is too late. The truck passes over her))** W…where is she?

**Voice**: Whew, she's lucky I came here just in time.

**((Everyone looks at a nearby billboard, where the voice was coming from, and see Lady being carried by Itachi, with Neji next to him, who's holding another girl))**

**Saeki**: Natsuko! **((Goes silent))** ……You're a bishonen hunter too?

**Natsuko**: **((Grins))** Heheh. I just couldn't resist it!

**Lady Cell**: Nat-chan, your bishonen saved me! Thank you so much!

**Natsuko**: **((Grins again))**

**Lady Cell**: Thank you too, Itachi-san!

**Itachi**: **((Smiles))**

**Sasuke**: **((Sharingan activated))** KILL!

**Killua**: **((holding him down))** Woah, calm down Sasuke!

**Sasuke**: **((still pissed))** KIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!

**Naruto**: **((Also holding him down))** Yeah, Itachi just saved Lady!

**Gaara**: **((Is also a little pissed, but is held back by Xellos))** Let go! I almost died because of the Akatsuki!

**Itachi**: I'm not with the Akatsuki anymore

**Natsuko**: Yeah, since I hunted him down, Itachi is no longer with the Akatsuki-baka's!

**Apocalypse**: Aka-what?

**Milantex**: You really need to watch Naruto

**Apocalypse**: I don't wanna! It's stupid!

**Saeki, Natsuko and Lady Cell**: **((Evil glares))**

**Apocalypse**: But…that's only because…I like anime's like Evangelion **((Nervous laugh))**

**Gaara**: **((growls slightly and appears next to Itachi))** I'll take her from here…

**Other bishies (+ Apo-kun)**: **((Glare))** _beaten again…_

**((Itachi gives Lady to Gaara))**

**Natsuko**: Wow Kira, your bishonens really love you!

**Lady Cell (Aka Kira)**: **((Freezes))** _oh damn…_

**Everyone (except for Saeki, Natsuko and her bishies)**: **((Blinks))** Kira?

**Lady Cell**: Umm…yeah, that's my Japanese name… **((Smiles nervously))** _please don't laugh, please don't laugh…_

**Atem**: It's a really pretty name

**Lady Cell**: **((Shock))**

**Killua**: Yeah, it is. Also, don't you think Kira and Killua sound right together? **((Smirks))**

**Sasuke**: **((Glares))** Yeah right…

**Alucard**: You don't like that name, Lady?

**Kira**: No, I like it…it's just…

**Sesshomaru**: I think your name is lovely

**Gaara**: So do I

**Kira**: **((Blushes))** a…arigato…

**Milantex**: Why the hell do you need a Japanese name? You have your own, its…

**Apocalypse**: **((Covers his mouth))** don't mind him Kira-chan, he's just crazy **((Nervous laugh)) ((Turns to whisper to Milantex))** You idiot, don't you remember last time!

**((FLASHBACK))**

**Lady Cell**: I have a Japanese name also, I think it's really pretty!

**Apocalypse**: Japanese name?

**Lady Cell**: **((Nods))** Yes! My name is Kira Benington!

**Milantex**: **((Cracks up))** Kira Benington? That's Marik without the 'M' read backwards and the last name of the guy from Linkin Park!

**Lady Cell**: …well…I like it…

**Apocalypse**: I think it's n…

**Milantex**: not practical! You already have your name, you don't need another one. Besides, calling you Kira makes me think of you as Sango's Kirara **((laughs))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Watery eyes))** I…HATE YOU! **((Runs away))**

**((END FLASHBACK))**

**Milantex**: Oh, so that's why she was angry!

**Apocalypse**: You're hopeless…

**Kira**: **((finally back on her feet, latching on to Gaara's arm))** So, what are you doing here, Nat-chan?

**Natsuko**: Oh yeah, I got this letter…**(Shows it to Kira))** It says something about a house for me and my bishies…

**Kira**: **((looks at the letter))** Lets see…Cool, Neko-chan wrote that one!

**Natsuko**: Neko-chan? I thought you were in charge of the Bishie hunters organization

**Kira**: I am…sort of…But Neko-chan is the real leader…She is the most important one in the organization…

**Natsuko**: I see! So Neko-chan is the main girl in the organization!

**Kira**: That's right **((Read the letter))** Lets see…Natsuko blah, blah, blah…big house for you and your bishies blah, blah, blah…you will share it with a fellow bishonen hunter. Hmm, it must be a new thing…

**Natsuko**: Yeah, I just don't know where the house is…it also says that I must find my roommate before getting in to the house…

**Kira**: I see…Ok, I'll help you find your rommie, as soon as I leave these guys home!

**Natsuko**: Hai! Arigato!

* * *

**((Latter, they are in front of Kira's home))**

**_PERFECT THEME: Fooling mode (Naruto)_**

**Kira**: Let's see…where are the keys… **((Rummages thru her pockets))**

**Saeki**: This will take some time…

**Milantex**: **((Is bored, so looks around and notices that Kira's mailbox has mail))** Oooh, Kira's mail… **((Goes to take her mail))**

**Apocalypse**: **((Slaps his hand away))** Don't touch other people's mail!

**Milantex**: **((Grumbles and stomps away))**

**Apocalypse**: **((Sighs and turns back to the mail box, only to find Alucard already reading the mail)) ((Whines))** Alucard!

**Alucard**: What?

**Kira**: Hey, is that my mail? **((Drops the keys she just found and takes the letter))** Lets see…It's a letter from the Bishonen Hunter Organization! Cool! Neko-chan says that**…(****(eyes widen))** Nat-chan, we're gonna be roommates!

**Natsuko**: OMG! That's so cool! WOOT, WOOT!

**((The two start dancing the "We're roommates" dance together))**

**Naruto**: What does this mean?

**Neji**: This means we're gonna be roommates for a long time…

**Sasuke**: **((tied up))** being roommates with my brother! NO WAY!

**Saeki**: **((Snatches the letter from Kira))** It says that you two need to go bishie hunting together before you get the house…

**((The two stop dancing))**

**Kira**: Well…that won't be so hard…

**Natsuko**: Yup, two heads are better than one!

**Apocalypse**: **((Whispering to Milantex))** And what about the girl jealousy?

**Milantex**: **((Nods))** they'll be at each others throats as soon as a bishie comes along…

**Kira**: **((Appears behind them))** I can't believe you thought that a bishie will come in between my friendship with a good friend and a fellow hunter!

**Natsuko**: Yeah, it's not like a bishonen is gonna break our friendship!

**Kira**: Ok Nat-chan, what do you say we get going?

**Natsuko**: I'm ready when you're ready!

**Kira**: You guys, take care of my place while the two of us are away! **((She and Natsuko disappear ninja-style))**

**Saeki**: WAIT! **((growls))** I cant believe they left me with a vampire, crazy vampire hunter, two demon-possessed guys, two duel monster duelist that hate each other, a mazoku, a professional assassin, two killing androids, a full-blooded youkai and two brother that hate each other **((silence))**…hey, this might turn out very interesting…**((Grins))**

**Steven**: They're hunting? What does that mean? _(He's so clueless and sweet!)_

**Alucard**: That means there will be more bishonen around the house…

**Anderson**: _This won't be good…_ **((Sweat drops and looks at the Lady-loving group, who look very pissed))**

**Sesshomaru**: _another one!_

**Killua**: _Damn it…_

**Seto**:_ More competition…_

**Cell**: _This is bad…_

**Sasuke**: _Damned brother…I mean, damned new bishie…

* * *

_

**_PERFECT THEME: Survival examination (Naruto)_**

**((Natsuko and Kira are jumping from roof to roof))**

**Natsuko**: So, where are we going exactly?

**Kira**: In the letter, Neko-chan said that since neither of us have any bishonens from Shaman King, so we should try there! There are other bishonen hunters applying for that house, so we should try to catch Hao! You and I already have most of the bishonens that can be worth more than Hao

**Natsuko**: Alright!

**Kira**: Hey, what's your hunting name?

**Natsuko**: What do you think?

**Kira**: Alright, Natsuko it is! **((she brings up her hand to her face))** Hunter search on!** ((A transparent screen appears from her ring, showing numerous names))** Search, Natsuko! **((Names start rolling))** Ah, there you go. I found you…you have Itachi and Neji, Neji is your main bishonen. You have caught them only once. You have passed "Trainee" and are rated as "Beginner". You caught both of your bishonens in "conscious" state. Hmm…you're not so bad. Itachi is very hard to catch…

**Natsuko**: Heh, I know. What's your hunting name?

**Kira**: Lady Cell

**Natsuko**: Hai! **((Brings up her hand to her face))** Hunter search on! **((A transparent screen appears from her ring, showing numerous names))** Search, Lady Cell! **((Names start rolling))** Here you are, Lady Cell. You have caught Seto Kaiba; Atem; Cell; Cell Jr. #27; Killua; Xellos; Sesshomaru; Alucard; Alexander; Naruto; Sasuke and Gaara. Also, you caught many other bishonens, but you let them go. You caught Cell and Killua twice before, and Gaara and Sesshomaru once, also you caught Kai once too. You are rated "VIP". You caught all of your current bishonens in "conscious" state. Before, you caught Gaara in "unconscious" state. Wow, that's pretty amazing!

**Kira**: Yeah, but this time Milantex caught all the bishonens for me, because I was too busy with doing nothing.

**Natsuko**: Why did you let the bishies you caught free before?

**Kira**: Heh, I was wondering if anyone would be able to catch them except for me

**Natsuko**: And? Did anyone else catch them?

**Kira**: Iye. I was the only one. Also, I let them go because, well, they had lives before I caught them you know

**Natsuko**: Oh…hey, where are we exactly?

**Kira**: **((Stops and looks around))** Hey, we are…hey, when did we get here? This is where Hao is supposed to…be… **((smirks))**

**Natsuko**: Hao! **((Heart eyes))**

**Kira**: Yeah, but he should be hard to catch…Maybe we should try together…

**Natsuko**: Hmmm…but how should we catch him?

* * *

**_Perfect Theme: Afternoon of Konoha_**

**((Back at home, Saeki is making Ramen with Naruto))**

**Naruto**: Ramen, ramen, ramen! **((Grins))**

**Saeki**: Didn't you just eat?

**Naruto**: I'm still hungry…

**Saeki**: Oh, ok then! **((Continues cooking))**

**((in the other room, Killua is poking the tied up Sasuke))**

**Sasuke**: Stop poking me…

**Killua**: Poke, poke, poke… **((Grins))**

**Itachi**: **((Watching them))**

**Sasuke**: What are you watching!** ((tries to wiggle out of the rope he is tied with, but no use))** I so want to kill you…

**Itachi**: Haven't you ever heard? Its human to make mistakes, its godly to forgive!

**Sasuke**: **((Growls angrily))

* * *

**

**_STILL SAME THEME_**

**((The two Bishonen hunters walk around))**

**Natsuko**: So who thought of the rules and those silly things like, when the bishie is caught "conscious" or "unconscious" and stuff?

**Kira**: Neko-chan thought of it all. The rankings are easy enough to understand, but trainees get confused by the "conscious" and "unconscious" stuff. "Conscious" means that the bishonen was caught by his own will, that he agreed to it. Bishonen's caught like these are mostly the "Friendly" kind, meaning they become friends with the hunter. But, of course, that doesn't mean he wont fall for you sooner or latter. "Unconscious" means that the bishonen was caught while he…hmm, how should I explain this?

**Natsuko**: Oh, oh, I know this one! When a bishonen starts acting slightly OOC around you, goes all mushy and stuff, that means he was caught "Unconsciously!", because he's not even conscious of the fact that he was caught

**Kira**: Cool, guess I don't need to explain that stuff to you!

**Natsuko**: Well, yeah! I'm not a trainee anymore!

**Kira**: But I didn't get all that right until I got the "Pro" ranking, and I still mess it up!

**((the two continue chatting, unaware that someone is watching them))**

**Natsuko**: The best thing to do is to split up and cover more ground in our search.

**Kira**: There is the Patch Village and then there is this rocky dessert. Which do you chose?

**Natsuko**: Well, he might be bothering Yoh in the Patch Village, so I'll go there.

**Kira**: Ok then, I'll take the rocky dessert. If either of us manages to find him, we will use Hunter Contact. Do not go after him yourself, because he is known for even killing some hunters. We will meet in Patch Village in on hour!

**Natsuko**: Alright! **((Disappears ninja-style))**

**Kira**: **((Sighs))** Now lets explore, shall we? **((Starts walking in an unknown direction))**

**Unknown person**: **((smirks))** Bishonen hunters, eh?

* * *

**_PERFECT THEME: Konohamaru's Theme_**

**((Natsuko is in ****Patch****Village**

**Natsuko**: Now, where should I go look for clues first? **((Looks around and notices Silva at the fast-food stand, Anna, Yoh, Ryo and Faust talking about who knows what with him))** It must be my lucky day! **((Walks to Silva))** Ano, I'd like one burger please

**Silva**: Coming right up!

**Anna**: Yeah, I guess it is time to eat…

**Silva**: What would you be having?

**Anna**: **((Takes out her own food))**

**Silva**: **((sweat drops))** can you not bring your own food!

**Anna**: I don't want to waste money, so it's better for Ryo to cook for me

**Natsuko**:** ((Sweat drops))** _that's Anna for you…_

**Silva**: Here's your burger!

**Natsuko**: Oh, thank you ((Pays him and takes her burger, eating a bite)) Excuse me, but do you know anything about… **((Sees Ryo drooling over her burger))** _Ok, I'm creped out right about now…If I give you the burger, will you stop looking at me?_ **((Offers him his burger))** Are you…hungry? **((Her burger disappears out of her hands, because Ryo already devoured it))**

**Ryo**: **((Goes all hearts))** AAH! No one ever cared for me like that! You must be an angel sent from the sky to be my shaman queen!

**Natsuko**: **((Goes slightly blue in the face))** N…n…n…NANI?

**Ryo**: **((Still all hearts))** Be…**(Takes out a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere))** …my… **((Takes her hand)) ..shaman** queen!

**Natsuko**: **((Slightly scared))** _I just wanted him to stop looking at the burger!_ **((Turns to the rest of the gang))** Umm, is this thing yours?

**Anna**: **((Sighs))** Ryo, let go of the poor girl, you're scaring her

**Ryo**: Demo…

**Anna**: If you don't let go, all of you will go on my new training schedule!

**((Ryo gets stoned, Faust goes all crazy, and Yoh looks like death is looking him in the eye))**

**Natsuko**: **((Takes her hand out of the stoned Ryo's grip))** Thank you **((Turns back to Silva))** As I was saying, do you know anything about The Star group?

**_THEME CHANGE: evil (Naruto)_**

**Silva**: **((Turns serious))** The Star Group?

**The rest**: **((Turn all ears))**

**Natsuko**: Souda yo ne

**Silva**: Why do you want to know? They are very dangerous

**Natsuko**: I know, demo, I need to find them. It's very important

**Anna**: Give up

**Natsuko**: nani? **((Looks at Anna and narrows her eyes))**

**Anna**: From what I can see, you're not even a Shaman. If you just showed your face in front of Hao, he would not hesitate to kill you.

**Natsuko**: No he wont! Me and my friend will get him, even if it's the last thing we do!

**Anna**: Bishonen Hunters, ne?

**Manta**: Bishonen Hunters? What are those?

**Yoh**: **((Goes slightly pale))** You don't want to know…

**Anna**: I saw some other hunters come after Hao this morning, one was after Yoh also, but I chased her away

**Natsuko**: **((slightly disappointed))** Damn, so I'm too late…

**Anna**: Iye, they are dead

**Natsuko**: _So Kira-chan wasn't kidding after all…_

**Anna**: It's my advice to stay away from him

**Natsuko**:** ((Slightly pissed))** Listen you, I don't care what you say! With Kira-chan on my side, Hao will finally be caught, got it!

**Anna**: Kira? That sounds familiar **((Brings her hand closer to her face))** Hunter Search on!

**Natsuko**: YOU'RE A BISHONEN HUNTER!

**Anna**: Yeah, so? Search, Kira**! ((Names roll))** Hmm, nothing **((Gasps))** Could it be? Search, Lady Cell! **((Names roll))**…Lets see…Lady Cell, alias: Kira…Rating: "VIP"!

**Natsuko**: **((Grins))** I have good friend, ne?

**Anna**: …even though…I still think you don't stand a chance…

**Natsuko**: Well anyway, if you guys have no information about Hao, I'll be on my way then…

**Yoh**: Matte! **((Natsuko stops))** Hao is really powerful, demo, I think I know someone who knows where he is now…

**Natsuko**: I'm listening…

**Yoh**: My dad…he is sure to know where he is! He is probably watching Ren, Horo-Horo and Chocolove train…

**Natsuko**: Where are they exactly?

**Yoh**: They should be in the desert, somewhere on the east. I don't know where exactly…

**Natsuko**: Arigato, Yoh-kun. Well then, I'll be on my way! **((Jumps on to a near by roof and goes east))**

**Manta**: Why did you help her? Hao is sure to kill her

**Yoh**: Hmm…I dunno…I just thought I should **((Grins lazily))**

**Manta**: I see… **((Sweat drops slightly))

* * *

**

**_PERFECT THEME: Fooling mode (Naruto)_**

**((Back to Kira-chan.**** She is still wandering around the dessert))**

**Kira**: **((Completely bored out of her mind))** Aa-a…Maybe I should have picked the Patch Village…There is absolutely nothing here except for damned ROCKS! **((Kicks a rock)) ((sits down against a large rock, with her legs crossed, glaring at a piece of dust))** Nat-chan probably found something by now, she maybe even knows where Hao is! And what am I doing? I am wandering around the dessert, glaring at rock and not making any progress at all! **((Suddenly, she senses something))** What the…? **((Moves her head slightly to the side, and a small rock flies by her face, in to the rock behind her, making a small crater, and also cutting her cheek a little bit))**

**_THEME CHANGE: Hao's Song (Shaman King)_**

**Voice**: Eh? Who would have thought that you would avoid that?

**Kira**: **((Quickly gets up))** who is there! **((Looks around))** Show yourself!

**Voice**: Aww, and to think you don't recognize my voice… **((Appears behind Kira and whispers in her ear))** …Bishonen Hunter

**Kira**: HAO! **((Jumps a few meters away from him))** _Damn it, I better contact Natsuko, and fast…_ **((Brings ring closer to her face))** Message's, ON! Send to… **((Hao attacks her, but she manages to jump away))**

**Hao**: Tsk, tsk, tsk…don't you want to catch me yourself? **((Smirks))**

**Kira**: **((Growls))** _I won't stand a chance against him alone…_ **((Tries to send the message again, but sees that the ring is missing))** Nani!

**Hao**: **((Smirks and holds up her ring))** I don't think you will be needing this

**Kira**: **((Still growling at Hao))** _Now what should I do? I better try to go find Natsuko, I can't beat him alone!_** ((Makes a few seals))** Bunshin no Jutsu! **((Ten of her appear and they all split up in different directions))**

**Hao**: Oh? This is most interesting…Spirit of Fire! **((the Spirit of Fire appears, and he back flips on to its palm))** Find the real one and go after her **((Spirit of Fire nods))

* * *

**

**_PERFECT THEME: Fooling mode (Naruto)_**

**((Natsuko is in the east part if the dessert. There she finds Ren, Chocolove and Horo-Horo training))**

**Natsuko**: Ano, sorry for intruding, but where is the old man?

**Chocolove**: Eh? **((Jumps off Speed Hoiirugu and walks up to Natsuko))** Why are you looking for that old man?

**Natsuko**: He has some information I need

**Horo-Horo**: **((also walks up to her))** Sorry to say, but the old man disappeared to look for Yoh and gang; he said he needed to talk to them about something

**Natsuko**: Oh damn …

**Chocolove**: Oh man…

**Horo-Horo**: **((Punches Chocolove))** Stop with the damned puns! Anyway, what did you say your name was?

**Natsuko**: I didn't. I'm Natsuko

**Chocolove**: Asoko! _(This means "there" (as a place))_

**Horo-Horo**: **((Punches him away))** Chocolove! **((Turns to Natsuko))** Hehehe, don't mind him; he just has a bad sense in humor…Anyway, you can wait here for him if you want!

**Natsuko**: Domo

**Ren**: **((Humphs))** A Bishonen Hunter is not welcome here.

**Natsuko**: Why not?

**Horo-Horo**: Eh? Bishonen Hunter! Are you hunting me! **((Turns all hopeful))**

**Chocolove**: **((Pushes Horo-Horo away))** she must be here for me!

**Ren**: Even if she was crazy enough to be here for you, you aren't going. We have the Shaman Fights to win. **((Smirks))** Besides, she is here for me

**Natsuko**: **((Slightly pissed))** You're soooo full of yourself, aren't you Ren? Well guess what, I am not here for you either! I'm after the evil Asakura twin!

**All three**: HAO?

**Horo-Horo**: Are you nuts? Hao's gonna kill you! He killed many other hunters before!

**Natsuko**: Ok, ok, I get it! I already heard all that from Anna!

**Chocolove**: So that's why you want the old man…he most probably knows where Hao is

**Natsuko**: Exactly

**Mikihisa**: **((Appears out of nowhere))** Yo

**All four**: Ouyaji!

**Mikihisa**: **((Sees Natsuko))** Hmm? Who is this young lady?

**Natsuko**: Ah, Gomen ne. Watashi wa Natsuko, and I was wondering…**(Horo-Horo and Chocolove get in front of her))**

**Chocolove**: She is a Bishonen Hunter

**Horo-Horo**: And she's after Hao!

**Natsuko**: **((Vein pop))** Would you two**…(****(Pushes them away))** GET OUT OF MY WAY!

**Mikihisa**: Eh, is that true? You're after Hao?

**Natsuko**: Well, yeah. Me and my friend need to catch him together in order to get something…

**Mikihisa**: You do realize Hao kills Bishonen Hunters he doesn't like? So far he didn't anyone that came…

**Natsuko**: Yes, I am aware of that. Kira-chan warned me about that, so did Anna and these guys here too.

**Mikihisa**: Ok then, I'll tell you where he is!

**Horo-Horo**: EEEEEEH!

**Chocolove**: How can you do that? It's too dangerous!

**Horo-Horo**: If you tell her where Hao is, then at least tell her under the condition that one of us goes and helps her!

**Natsuko**: _I wonder if this is "Unconscious" capture…but again, they are not acting OOC, so I guess it isn't…_

**Mikihisa**: Hmm…alright, if that means you will stop bugging me. **((Turns to Natsuko))** Will you accept these conditions?

**Natsuko**: Sure!

**Mikihisa**: Hao is usually hanging around the dessert parts West from Patch Village, he should be there…

**Natsuko**: _Kira is in that part…but I guess she didn't have any luck then_** ((Looks at her ring))** _I didn't get any messages…_**(Turns to Mikihisa))** So, who do I have to go with?

**Mikihisa**: **((Puts hand to his chin))** Hmmm**…((Looks over Horo-Horo and Chocolove, who are looking like they really want to go with her, and Ren, who looks like this is all bothersome)**) You can go with**…((Grins under his mask))** Ren!

**Chocolove and Horo-Horo**: EEEEEEH!

**Ren**: NANI!

**Natsuko**: _Oooh, not so bad…_

**Ren**: Why do I have to go with her? It's none of my business who she wants to catch!

**Mikihisa**: Seeing that your teammates worry about her a lot, and since you are the leader, you should take care of her

**Ren**: **((Growls))**

**Natsuko**: So I guess we'll be leaving together…

**Ren**: **((Silent))**

**Natsuko**: I'll take that as a "Yeah Natsuko, it is a pleasure to travel with you!"

**Ren**: You wish…

**Natsuko**: Anyway, I need to meet with Kira-chan in Patch Village in 5 minutes, so we better get going…((Smirks at Ren)) Ren-kun

**Ren**: **((Continues his grumbling))**

**((The two leave for Patch Village))

* * *

**

**PERFECT THEME: _Brave heart (Shaman King)_**

**((Meanwhile, in the west part of the dessert, Kira is getting beaten up))**

**Kira**: _I need to get that ring_ **((Evades another blow from the Spirit of Fire))** _Aww damn, my clothes are all burnt!_

**Hao**: I thought you would be more of a challenge **((looks slightly disappointed))** Well, I guess I'll have to kill you now

**Kira**: **((gets pissed))** you want a challenge? You got it! **((Bites her finger, does a few seals and brings it to the ground))** KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU! **((A big puff of smoke appears, and in seconds Kira is sitting on the shoulder of a large Spirit of Water))** How do you like that, huh?

**Hao**: Eh? You're different after all…

**((The two spirits start fighting, clawing, throwing balls of fire/water on each other, etc, etc. After some time, both Hao and Kira look tired))**

**Hao**: I underestimated you, Bishonen Hunter

**Kira**: Heh, glad to hear that

**Hao**: May I know your name?

**Kira**: _I guess this is a good thing…_ **((Sweat drops slightly))** I am Kira Benington, also known as Lady Cell. I am the founder of the Bishonen Hunter Organization! **((Smirks))** I am also the one who is going to catch you

**Hao**: **((Chuckles))** Are you sure about that? **((his spirit catches Kira unready and manages to knock her off her spirit, sending her crashing in to a nearby mountain))** I actually think… **((Kira gets up from the pile of rocks, but then Hao appears behind her))** …That I am going to catch you

**Kira**: _What is that supposed to mean?_ **((Turns** **around only to have Hao pin her to the wall _(umm…the side of the mountain, I guess…)_))** Hanase!

**Hao**: What about…No? **((Smirks and then kisses her))**

**Kira**: **((eyes widen))** **((the ring Hao was holding glows, and the transparent screen appears again. On it, it says "Hao caught 'consciously' by: Lady Cell, ranking of bishonen: Ultra VIP, ranking of hunter: VIP"))** _I…caught him? _**((Breaks the kiss))** does this mean…I caught you?

**Hao**: **((chuckles))** As I was saying, it's more that I caught you

* * *

**_PERFECT THEME: Sasuke "Destiny" (Naruto)_**

**((Back to Natsuko and Ren))**

**Natsuko**: Oh god, I'm so worried! Kira-chan is late! What could have happened?

**Ren**: She was most probably killed by Hao

**Natsuko**: Don't be so heartless! Kira-chan is my best friend you bastard! **((Glares at him with slightly watery eyes))**

**Ren**: **((Goes silent and continues watching her, feeling slightly guilty))**

**Natsuko**: **((turns away from him, when a screen appears from her ring))** Eh, message from Kira! **((Looks at it))** But…the screen is empty… **((Eyes widen))** Oh no, Kira-chan! **((Runs off to the West))**

**Ren**: Oi, matte! **((Runs after her))**

**((The two are in the dessert))**

**Natsuko**: Kira-chan, Kira-chan where are you! **((Continues running when she gets caught in a force field, and she gets enveloped in fire))** AAAAAAAAAAH!

**Ren**: NATSUKO! **((Somehow manages to free her)) ((Lays her to the ground))** Natsuko, daijowu? Are you hurt?

**Natsuko**: **((Blushes slightly))** I…iye… **((Looks at her body))** Eh? There are no burns?

**Ren**: It must have been an illusion or something…

**Natsuko**: Iye, it hurt so bad…And it still hurts…I don't think I can walk properly…

**_THEME CHANGE: In you-Jeanne (Shaman King)_**

**Ren**: **((Helps her up and puts her arm around her neck and his arm around his waist so that he could support her))** Don't worry, I'll help you…

**Natsuko**: **((Blushes))** Arigato… **((Her ring gloves and a screen appears saying "Tao Ren caught 'unconsciously' by: Natsuko, ranking of bishonen: Advanced, ranking of hunter: beginner, now ranking: Advanced)) ((She and Ren look at it))** I…caught you? My first…unconscious catch… **((Smiles))** I can' believe this…

**Ren**: **((Silent, when Natsuko hugs him)) ((Blushes))**

**Natsuko**: I went on this trip to catch Hao, but I caught you!

**Ren**: Y…yeah… **((looks at her and smiles, then he hugs her back))**

**Voice**: Oi, Nat-chan!

**_THEME CHANGE: Northern Lights (Shaman King)_**

**Natsuko**: **((Blinks and turns around)) **K…KIRA!

**((Kira is being supported by Hao, because she was injured and tired from their fight))**

**Kira**: Guess who I caught! **((Grins))**

**Natsuko**: **((Still supported by Ren))** No, you guess who I caught! And guess who got promoted to Advanced!

**((The two girls laugh as they both got what they wanted))

* * *

**

**_PERFECT THEME: Omokage (Shaman King)_**

**((Back at home))**

**The two girls**: **((Open the door))** TADAIMA!

**Saeki**: Well it's about time you two got back! **((Blinks))** Man, you two look like you came back from a war

**Kira**: **((Still supported by Hao))** Well, being a Bishonen Hunter is a war in some way

**Natsuko**: **((Still supported by Ren))** It's a everlasting battle!

**Saeki**: Eh? Ren and Hao! Even though I am not a bishonen hunter, and never will be one, I think those two should be very hard to catch

**Kira**: Nah **((Grins))**

**Natsuko**: It was easy **((Grins also))**

**((The other bishonens, Milantex and Apocalypse come in to the room to greet the rooms))**

**Kira**: Hey Apo-kun, meet my newest bishonen. Hao-sama!

**Hao**: **((Smirks when he sees Apocalypse's jealous face))**

**Apocalypse**: Yeah, that's nice…So, how did you catch him?

**Hao**: **((Smirks again))** she didn't catch me, I caught her

**Sasuke**: **((Who is still tied up and was dragged in to the room by Naruto))** What does that mean!

**Kira**: **((Blushes slightly))** well, we were fighting and he wanted to kill me, but then he decided he liked me and…

**Hao**: I kissed her, thus I was the one who claimed her, not the other way around **((Smirks when he sees the Kira-loving-gang go berserk))**

**Sesshomaru**: You stole a kiss from Kira's lips! **((Glares))**

**Seto**: You…**(Glares))**

**Sasuke**: You bastard! **((Glares))**

**Killua**: You will pay for that! **((Glares))**

**Cell**: You will die from my hand! **((Glares))**

**Apocalypse**: Only I can kiss her **((Glares))**

**The other five**: WHAT! **((The Kira-loving-gang start arguing over who deserves to kiss Kira the most))**

**Atem**: Anyway, nice to meet you

**Anderson**: Same here…

**Alucard**: Heh, from what I can see, you're an evil one…I think I'll like you **((Evil grin))**

**Xellos**: **((Whispers in Hao's ear))** And, I can tell you how to annoy the Kira-loving-gang in the best way

**Hao**: **((Smirks))** Heh, I think I'll like you

**Steven**: Cool, I want to annoy with you! **((Grins))**

**Gaara**: **((Walks up to Hao))** Rest while you still can, for once Kira recovers, I will get you for that kiss

**Hao**: **((Smirks))** I'll remember that

**Natsuko**: Itachi, Neji, come meet Ren. He'll be with us for a looooong time **((Grins))**

**Neji**: **((Glares slightly))** Nice to meet you **((Whispers in his ear))** But she is mine

**Ren**: **((Smirks and whispers back))** We'll see about that

**Itachi**: Nice to meet you, Ren **((Friendly smirk))** _(You know, the smirk of approval, it isn't a smile, but a smirk!)_

**Ren**: Heh, same here **((Returns the smirk))**

**Milantex**: So, did you get the house?

**Kira**: Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that…

**Alucard**: **((fades out then fades in))** You got mail **((Gives it to Kira))**

**Kira**: It's from Neko-chan **((Everyone gets around her))** Lets see…Congratulations on being the first one to catch Hao miss Lady Cell, congratulations on becoming and Advance miss Natsuko, but do you think that will get you the house? **((She and Nat-chan go slightly sad))** Because if that's what you thought, then you…thought…RIGHT! **((she and Nat-chan hug each other))** We're roomies Nat-chan!

**Natsuko**: I know Kira-chan! WOOT, WOOT!

**Sasuke**: Nooooooo…I don't want to live with my brother

**Itachi**: Oh come on, it will be fun **((Puts hand on his shoulder))**

**Sasuke**: Don't touch me…

**Kira**: Alright guys, lets get packing and go find that house!

**Natsuko**: HELL YEAH!

**Saeki**: So I guess you girls will be living together then!

**Kira**: **((Looks at Saeki, then grins))** Hey, Nat-chan **((She and Natsuko whisper something, then turn back to Saeki))**

**Natsuko**: Ok Saeki-kun, whether you like it or not

**Kira**: You are living with us from now on!

**Saeki**: Wow! Really!

**Natsuko**: That's right! You're our best friend, ne?

**Kira**: And we best friends have to stick together, ne?

**Both of the girls**: So pack your stuff and lets get going!

**Saeki**: OMG, thank you girls!

**Milantex and Apocalypse**: What about us?

**Kira**: You will carry our luggage!

**Milantex and Apocalypse**: **((Chibi tears))** Why us?

* * *

Woot, Woot! Finally finished! Another long one! The rules maybe confusing, but Neko-chan thought of them. I really am not in charge of the Bishonen Hunters, I gave it to Neko-chan. I still have the title of the Founder of the Bishonen Hunters Organization! In the Next chapter Nat-chan and I find our house and we all get settled in, and Saeki is forced to live with us!…But what are we planning? And what about Milantex and Apocalypse? 


	6. HIM and chocolate for a broken heart

**_"HIM and chocolate for a broken heart" by Lady Cell

* * *

_**

**((The entire gang, composed of Natsuko, Kira and their bishonens and Saeki, moved in to the GIGANTIC house because they won Neko-chan's competition. But something's no one knew happened during the few days they were living together…Now what will happen?))**

**((The sound of HIM's "And love said no" is heard coming from Kira's room))**

**Natsuko**: Kira-chan! **((Knocks on door))** Kira-chan, dinner's ready! **((Nothing is heard except for the music)) ((Sighs))** Oh man, I wish I could help her in some way…I haven't seen her face for almost three days now…I'm worried

**Saeki**: **((Walks up to her))** Me too, but she wants to be alone right now…

**Natsuko**: **((Sighs again))** I…still can't believe they broke up…They…were such a nice couple…

**Saeki**: Just drop it; he's an anime-hating asshole (A/n: He really said this…) She's better off without him…

**Natsuko**: And yet, she's so hurt…

* * *

**((FLASHBACK))**

**((Natsuko is making dinner, while Naruto is trying to steal some food))**

**Natsuko**: GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! **((Bonks Naruto with a spoon))**

**Naruto**: **((Whines))** I'm telling Kira-chan on you!

**Saeki**: **((Walks in))** what's all the yelling about?

**Natsuko**: He's trying to spoil dinner!

**Naruto**: Am not!

**((As the two bicker, Kira walks in, looking deep in thought, and she was completely wet))**

**Saeki**: Oh, hi Kira-chan! Aw man, you're all wet from the rain!

**Kira**: **((Seems as if she doesn't even notice him))**

**Natsuko**: **((Stops fighting Naruto)) **You should go and change your clothes before you get sick…And can you please tell him to stop bothering me in the kitchen! He's your bishonen you know!

**Naruto**: She hit me with a spoon!

**Kira**: **((Walks up to the door that leads to the living room))**

**Natsuko**: **((Blinks))** Kira-chan, is something wrong?

**Kira**: **((Stops)) ((slightly sad voice))** No, nothings wrong… **((Looks at floor))** Its just that…Apo-kun and I broke up **((Gives away sad smile))**

**((The three gasp))**

**All three**: WHAT!

**Kira**: D…don't worry, its no big deal…D…don't worry about me, alright? **((Goes to the cupboard and takes as much chocolate products as she could find))** I hope you don't mind, but I would like to be alone for a while, ok? And don't tell the boys about this, ok? **((Walks out of the kitchen and heads for the stairs))**

**Alucard**: **((Fades in))** this looks serious…

**Naruto**: **((Growls))** Chikuso…And I can't do anything to help her!

**((END FLASHBACK))

* * *

**

**Natsuko**: To be honest, I hopped never to see that sad smile…

**Saeki**: She was smiling so not to worry us…

**Natsuko**: And her boys are getting slightly restless too…And for some reason, Naruto didn't blab his mouth off like usual.

**Naruto**: **((From downstairs))** NATSUKO, WE'RE HUNGRY!

**Natsuko**: Speaking of the devil **((sweat drops))**

**Saeki**: C'mon, let's go eat…

**Natsuko**: Right

**((The two walk downstairs))

* * *

**

**((Inside of Kira's room))**

**Song**: _Love's icy tomb  
Dug open for you  
Lies in a cemetery that bears my name  
Love's violent tune  
From me to you  
Rips your heart out and leaves you  
bleeding with a smile on your face_

**Kira**: **((Sitting on the window and looking outside at the night sky, holding a bar of chocolate in her hands, as a fresh trail of tears start their way down her pale cheeks))** _(No duh! She's been locked in that room for 3 days, and she didn't even bother to change her clothes from the rain that was pouring that day! Of course she's turning pale!)_

**Song**: _Kill me  
I begged and love said no  
Leave me  
for dead and let me go  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no

* * *

_

**Natsuko**: **((Finishes setting up the table and wipes her forehead))** Alright, food is ready you guys!

**((The bishonens, both Nat-chan's and Kira's come in. Kira's bishies seem kinda…down…as everyone takes their seats))**

**Saeki**: **((Walks in and sees the bishies))** _they're starting to get depressed too…not knowing what's with their "Master" and all…_

**Ren**: **((Looks at Kira's bishonens))** what is it with you guys?

**Steven**: **((Chibi tears))** Kira-chan isn't here again…

**Natsuko**: **((Slightly sweat drops))** Umm, I'm sure she will be better any time soon…

**Killua**: **((Glares at Natsuko))** And what exactly is wrong with her?

**Natsuko**: _Jesus, they are cranky! _**((Clears throat))** Well…she just wanted some alone time…

**((Suddenly, Milantex comes barging thru the door))**

**Milantex**: Hi everybody, I finally found Kira-chan's Rio-ohki doll! **((Holds up a plushy of the cabbit))** Where is she?

**Saeki**: Not now please…She's not in a mood to see anyone

**Milantex**: Oooh…still sad because she and Apo broke up?

**((Silence washes all over the room))**

**Saeki, Naruto and Natsuko**: BAKA!

**Milantex**: What? **((senses the evil aura coming from Kira's bishonens))** Ooh…you didn't tell them yet…

**Natsuko**: DUH! **((Lets out a scared sound when Gaara bends his spoon))**

**Atem**: **((Gets up from the table, beyond pissed))** WHAT!

**Seto**: **((Does the same thing Atem does))** Why weren't we informed about this!

**Xellos**: **((Eyes snap open))** Why the hell didn't you tell us!

**Saeki**: She said not to tell you guys, chill!

**Sasuke**: We are her bishonens, we deserve to know!

**Killua**: That's right! If we don't deserve to know, nobody does!

**Natsuko**: C'mon, lay off guys! I'm sure she had a good reason!

**Cell**: You should have told us!

**Sesshomaru**: That's right! If our lady isn't well, you should have told us so!

**Hao**: **((Growls angrily))** You…

**Natsuko**: **((Eyes widen when she notices everyone's evil aura, but before Hao got a chance to attack her, Ren, Neji and Itachi appeared in front of her as protection)) ((Pouts))** I didn't need help you know.

**Neji**: **((Smirks at her))** Yeah right

**Itachi**: **((Smirks also))** You should be more thankful, you know

**Hao**: Get out of my way! **((Beyond pissed))**

**Ren**: Calm it! It's not her fault

**Naruto**: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, COOL IT DOWN!

**((Everyone goes silent as they look at Naruto))**

**Naruto**: Kira-chan didn't want us guys to say anything because she didn't want to worry us! It was just dumb luck Alucard and I heard her!

**Alucard**: **((Sipping on his blood bag as he looks around))**

**Alexander**: You mean you knew! And you didn't tell me! You damned vampire!

**Naruto**: Like I said, chill it! Listen, I know you're pissed, I was too, but that doesn't mean should blame them guys for it!

**((Everyone calms down a bit))**

**Hao**: **((Sighs angrily))** Fine! I guess you're right

**Killua**: I guess…we overreacted…

**Atem**: **((Sighs and sits back on to his chair))** Yes, she didn't want us to worry…

**Sesshomaru**: She worries about us even in her most painful times…

**Steven**: Hey, where is Gaara?

**((Everyone looks around))**

**Ren**: And that jackass Hao is missing too…

* * *

**((Hao is making his way towards Kira's room, the sound of HIM getting louder which each step, when he sees Gaara there))**

**Hao**: Eeh? I guess you beaten me again

**Gaara**: Unlike you, I wasn't wasting my time with arguments

**((Silence))**

**Hao**: Well? Aren't you going in?

**Gaara**: **((Puts his hand on the slide door))** the idiots downstairs said she wanted to be alone…

**Hao**: **((Smirks slightly))** Well she should have thought of that before she became a bishonen hunter **((Walks up to the door))** I say open it

**Gaara**: **((Looks at Hao for a second and silently slide opens the door))**

**((Kira is still sitting on the window, but now she was sleeping. On the floor were numerous chocolate wrappers, and hanging from her hand was an unfinished M-joy (Gotta love that chocolate). She was incredibly pale, and the tears were dry, but only until she wakes up from whatever dream world she created))**

**Song**: _I know how it feels to be on your own  
In this cruel world where hearts are bound to turn to stone  
__Where you are alone  
And tired of breathing_

**Gaara**: Kira-chan… **((Walks over to her slowly and puts his hand on her cheek)**

**Hao**: It isn't normal for her skin to be so pale

**Gaara**: She's burning up…

**Hao**: Lets take her downstairs… **((Is about to pick her up, when Kira puts her hand on his chest))**

**Kira**: No…Don't take me downstairs…I'll just worry everyone if they saw me like this…

**Song**: _It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain any more  
You're too numb to believe in  
In anything_

**Gaara**: Don't be foolish, you have a high fever

**Kira**: I don't care…just leave me here…I'll get better eventually…

**Hao**: Why didn't you tell us?

**Kira**: **((gives a weak smile))** because you would get angry

**Hao**: **((Laughs))** Well that is expected from you

**Song**: _Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down_

**Hao**: So, is this how you defeat heartache's? Stuffing yourself with chocolate, staring in to space and listening to HIM?

**Kira**: **((Smile))** its effective…

**Gaara**: Do you want to talk about it

**Kira**: **((Smile saddens))** It's just that Apo said that…**(tears start rolling down))**

**Song**: _I know how easy it is to let go  
Surrender to despair lurking at your door  
To lose your soul and all your feelings  
Strength all gone_

**Gaara**: You shouldn't spill your tears over him

**Kira**: Demo…

**Hao**: He's right. Stop thinking about it and go back to sleep.

**Kira**: **((Nods slowly and drifts off back to sleep))**

**Song**: _And so many things left unsaid  
And deeds undone  
You've stopped caring  
'Cause it's all in vain_

**Gaara**: He will suffer for making her cry

**((Natsuko with her bishies, Kira's bishies, Saeki and Milantex come in))**

**Natsuko and Saeki**: **((gasp when they see the pale Kira))** Kira-chan!

**Lady-loving-bishies**: My lady!

**The rest**: Kira!

**Song**: _Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down_

**((Hao And Gaara go slightly wide eyed, but Hao managed to put his hands over Kira's ears so that she wouldn't wake up from the yelling))**

**Gaara**: **((Glares))** Be. Quiet.

**((Everyone looks at Gaara's dangerous glare and notice the sand behind him, so they decide to listen to him))**

**Song**: _You are so alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain_

**Natsuko**: **((soft voice))** What is wrong with her?

**Hao**: **((Removes his hands from Kira's ear))** She's sick and broken hearted. What do you think is wrong with her?

**Natsuko**: **((sighs))** Cranky…

**Sesshomaru**: **((walks up to Kira))** My Lady…

**Rest of Kira's bishies**: **((Sad eyes))**

**Saeki**: Let's get out so that we wouldn't wake her up.

**Song**: _Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
_

**((Everyone nods and walks out, Hao and Gaara last))**

**Natsuko**: **((soft voice))** Gaara, Hao, c'mon…

**((the two stay silent, but walk out of the room before Natsuko closes the door))**

**Song**: _Don't let me down  
Just don't let me down

* * *

_

**((Downstairs, everyone is in the kitchen))**

**Natsuko**: I say lets kill him!

**Saeki**:** ((Raises hand))** I second that

**Rest of Kira's bishies**: **((Raises hand in agreement))**

**Milantex**: Oi, you can't do that! Apo is a good friend of mine

**Saeki**: You do realize that he said that he's giving up on anime?

**Milantex**: He did? **((shakes head))** I don't care! He's still a friend

**Sasuke**: And isn't Kira your friend too!

**Milantex**: Yeah, she's my best friend but…

**Hao**: But what!

**Milantex**: Umm…violence is not the answer?

**Steven**: Don't you support violence?

**Milantex**: Quiet you!

**Saeki**: Now that I think of it…

**((Everyone glares at him))**

**Saeki**: Yeah, killing him is the only option **((Sweat drops))**

**Milantex**: Lady wouldn't like you guys going off and killing her ex, no matter what he did

**Xellos**: Yeah, she would go for mental torture **((Smirks and thinks of the possibilities))**

**Natsuko**: **((gets an idea))** Oooh Itachi… **((Latches on Itachi's arm))** Would you pweaaaase use your technique to torture Apo-no-baka?

**Itachi**: **((blushes))** Ok…

**Natsuko**: **((Smirks evilly))** Works every time

**Song**: **((From upstairs))** _You__ can't you see he's the heartless  
Your pain won't ever be love  
It doesn't matter how hard you try  
To you all is lost  
He's the heartless_

**Natsuko**: **((Hears the song))** To you all is lost…poor Kira-chan…

**Saeki**: He's the heartless…Yup, suits her situation well

**Neji**: Shouldn't we let Kira think of an appropriate punishment?

**Everyone**: **((Blinks and looks at him))**

**Saeki**: Hey, he does have a point…

**Natsuko**: But I want to beat Apo up!

**Voice**: Minna…

**((Everyone turns to see Kira walking inside, crying))**

**Natsuko**: **((Runs over to her))** What's wrong? Why are you crying again?

**Kira**: Oh…It's…it's…umm…nothing…

**Xellos**: I can sense your feelings. You're sad, broken hearted and pissed beyond redemption. What's wrong?

**Kira**: **((Looks at everyone and starts crying harder))** H…he…he has a new girlfriend!

**Natsuko**: He has a new girlfriend?

**Saeki**: He has a new girlfriend?

**Milantex**: Who kicked who in the what now?

**((Everyone stares at him))**

**Milantex**: …What?

**Natsuko**: **((chooses to ignore him))** Kira, who has a girlfriend?

**Kira**: **((mutters something))**

**Anderson**: Huh?

**Atem**: Speak louder

**Kira**: **((tears roll down))** Apocalypse…

**((Gasps are heard all over the room))**

**Seto**: **((glares at Milantex))** Now how do you feel about killing him?

**Milantex**: Like I said, violence is not the answer

**Killua**: ARGH! He's hopeless!

**Natsuko**: Oh Kira…**(hugs Kira))**

**Saeki**: How come you are so sure?

**Kira**: My most trustworthy friend just called me and told me…he found some fancy prep girl…And when I looked thru the window I saw him…with…her…

**Everyone** **_(almost)_**: **((Cringes))** Eew, prep girl…

**Natsuko**: C'mon, stop thinkin' 'bout it. You have your bishonens, you have my bishonens, you have me…

**Saeki**: And me!

**Natsuko**: And Ramen Freak…

**Saeki**: Right…hey!

**Milantex**: And me too!

**Natsuko**: And the boring guy…

**Milantex**: **((glares))** oi…

**Kira**: **((smiles))** Arigato

**Natsuko**: Now that we got that settled, what do you say we plan on how to get back at Apo during dinner?

**Naruto**: Yeah, dinner!

**Kira**: O…ok…

**((And so, they all sit down for dinner and chat over ways to get back at Apo and try to cheer Kira up, while from her room HIM is still playing loudly))**

**Kira**: **((Gaara and Hao are sitting on each side of her))** Hao-sama, Gaara-sama

**Hao**: Hmm?

**Gaara**: What is it?

**Kira**: **((Blushes))** thank you… **((Gives each a kiss on the cheek))**

**Hao**: **((Smirks and looks at Gaara, and gives him thumbs up))**

**Gaara**: **((Smirks back))**

**Song**: **((From upstairs)) **_just one smile and I'm wild  
one smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

* * *

_

Ok, this chapter was here just for me. This is how I really felt when I became boyfriend-less…And chocolate and HIM is really the best thing when you are heartbroken...But I didn't get sick, I just felt sick when we broke up...And yes, Hao and Gaara are my favs, how'd you guess? Lol, see yah peepz


	7. The evolution! Bishoujo hunters

_**"The evolution-Bishoujo hunters" by Lady Cell**_

_**

* * *

****((Natsuko's, Kira's and Saeki's room, the three are sleeping peacefully on their mats. Kira is hugging her pillow and wearing a white nightgown, Saeki is wearing a gray pajama, he's a crazy sleeper and one of his legs is over Natsuko, who is wearing a blue pajama with clouds, and she is also a wild sleeper))**_

**Natsuko**: **((Wakes up))** Ah, another morning **((She sits up and pushes Saeki's leg off of her))** Hah, they're still sleeping. Hey you two, wake up. We have breakfast to make!

**Kira**: **((Wakes up and sits up, rubbing her eyes)) ((Yawn))** Ohayo, minna…

**Saeki**: **((Manages to sit up with slight difficulties)) ((Yawn))** No mommy, I don't want to go to school today…

**Natsuko**: We aren't going to school baka.

**Saeki**: **((Blinks))** Oh yeah…

**Kira**: I'm making pancakes

**Saeki**: Mmm, Kira-chan's pancakes!

**Natsuko**: Are you gonna continue drooling or are you going to get out of bed and help?

**Saeki**: Grouch…

* * *

**((The three are making breakfast, still in their pajamas))**

**Saeki**: **((Is covered with a layer of flour))** Achoo!

**Kira**: **((Is also covered with a layer of flour and is mixing the pancake mixture))** Lalala…

**Natsuko**: **((Also covered with a layer of flour))** Oooh, more flour! **((She adds more flour in to the mixture, raising another cloud of flour))**

**Saeki**: Achoo! Why do I have to make breakfast with you two?

**Natsuko**: **((Puts the mix in to the many frying pans))** Because we say so

**Saeki**: **((Raises eyebrow))** I see…

**Kira**: **((Starts flipping the pancakes))** It's so troublesome to make food for so many people, so that's why I need as much help as I can get.

**Saeki**: See, that's how you should explain stuff

**Natsuko**: **((Bonks him))** Urusae! **((Turns to Kira))** It's great that you are not moping around anymore…because of…everything you know

**Kira**: Mopping around won't do me any good. I just needed some time to realize that **((Sighs sadly))** Like Hao-sama told me, I shouldn't have ever loved

**Saeki**: **((Winces slightly)) **That's harsh from him

**Natsuko**: **((Whispering to him))** He's just trying to get her to like him better

**Saeki**: **((Whispers back))** tell me something I don't know

**Kira**: **((Takes some sort of a microphone that was next to her))** Everyone, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes! **((Puts it away))** I love this house

**Natsuko**: Yeah, it's really handy. I'm glad we won the competition Neko-chan made.

**Kira**: Can you two take care of this for a second? I need to get the mail.

**Saeki and Natsuko**: Haaaai!

**((Kira walks out))

* * *

**

**((Dinning room. Everyone is downstairs, still in their pajamas. Most of the bishies are wearing either their boxers or just their pajama pants))**

**Natsuko**: **((Walks in holding a large serving dish with pancakes))** Breakfast is served! **((Sees her bishies bare-chested))** Oooh…Nice **((drools))**

**Saeki**: **((Follows her, also holding lots of pancakes in his hands and he's even balancing a plate on his head))** Girls are weird…

**Natsuko**: **((puts plates in front of her every bishie))** Enjoy the pancake ala Kira no Natsuko, made with love! **((Winks))**

**Saeki**: **((Puts a plate in front of Xellos))** Oi, I helped too you know!

**Natsuko**: See if I care.

**Naruto**: **((already stuffing himself with pancakes))** Where's Kira-chan?

**Natsuko**: She went to get the mail

**((Kira walks in to the dinning room, holding a package with a few letters on top))**

**Kira**: I'm back! Ohayo, minna!

**Her bishies**: Ohayo Kira-chan

**Kira**: **((Checking thru the mail))** Junk mail, junk mail…Here's one for Natsuko **((Gives Natsuko the letter))**

**Natsuko**: Aww, a letter from Michelle **((Opens the envelope and red paint sprays over her face))** …I'll kill her

**Kira**: And two for Saeki **((Gives him the letters)) **plus a smaller package **((Gives it))**

**Saeki**: Why would Michelle send me letters? **((Holds the letter away from him and opens it, but nothing comes out. He takes out the paper and opens it to read it, but a starfish jumps on his face))** …I'll help Natsuko

**Kira**: And a package for…me? I wonder from who it is… **((She opens the package and finds a note inside, along with some clothing))** The note says to set my Bishonen Hunter ring to frequency 3219

**Natsuko**: Oooh, a secret message of some sort

**Saeki**: **((Takes the clothing Kira got))** This looks kinda…skimpy

**Kira**: **((A screen appears from her ring and she sets the coordinates))** Oh well, as long as I don't have to wear it!

**((An image of Neko-chan appears on the transparent screen))**

**Neko-chan**: Ohayo!

**Kira**: Ah, it's Neko-chan

**Neko-chan**: Glad to see you too. How's the house serving ya?

**Natsuko**: It's da bomb!

**Neko-chan**: Glad to hear it, it was designed so that it would withstand ANYTHING.

**Saeki**: Figures, with all those super-powered bishies that get jealous over Kira-chan all the time

**Kira loving group**: **((Evil aura))** Urusae

**Saeki**: Eek!

**Neko-chan**: Well anyway, Kira. Me and my boyfriend have decided on a completely new section in the anime character hunting.

**Natsuko**: She has a boyfriend?

**Kira**: Yeah, they've been together for about a year or two

**Neko-chan**: The new section is dedicated to boys. It's called "Bishoujo hunting"

**Everyone**: Bishoujo Hunting?

**Neko-chan**: It is similar to Bishonen Hunting, but only here…well…you know what Bishoujo means, right? Today is the opening ceremony, and we need a promoter.

**Kira**: P…promoter?

**Neko-chan**: That means that you have to come to the ceremony dressed up in that outfit over there and explain to guys what all this is about.

**Natsuko**: **((Laughs her head off))** OMG, you have to wear that thing!

**Kira**: **((Visibly pales))** How could she do this to me?

**Neko-chan**: And if you don't come, I'm taking that house away from you!

**Everyone**: **((Silence))**

**Natsuko, Saeki and Everyone else**: You're going

**Kira**: I hate you all **((Chibi tears))**

**Xellos**: **((Takes the skimpy outfit from Saeki and whistles))** I wouldn't mind to see you in this

**Kira**: **((Blushes))** Xellos!

**Saeki**: **((Starts reading his other letter))** Woah, an invitation to the Bishoujo hunter organization opening ceremony! I am already eligible to become a Bishoujo hunter! Haha, we're going together then **((Opens the package and finds something resembling an oracle bell (Shaman King)))** What is this?

**Neko-chan**: Bishonen hunters get the official BH identification ring, and Bishoujo hunters get an official BH identification bracelet. This model was made to resemble the Oracle bell

**Saeki**: **((Puts it on))** Cool

**Kira**: I hate this outfit **((Glares at the clothes Xellos is holding))**

**Neko-chan**: Now, now Kira-chan. This outfit was designed especially for you, it should suit you in every way. The greatest designers worked on it day and night

**Kira**: Oh yeah, I feel soooo honored

**Neko-chan**: Was that sarcasm I sensed?

**Kira**: Who would have thought, you have a brain.

**Killua**: Hey, how about you put it on! **((Grin))**

**Kira**: **((Mega blush))** I don't think…

**Hao**: Oh come on, for your bishonens!

**Neko-chan**: And for the sake of your house!

**Kira**: **((More blushing))** H…hai… **((Grabs the outfit from Xellos and runs upstairs))**

**Natsuko**: Hey, why didn't she ask me to be a promoter?

**Saeki**: She asks only pretty girls for that stuff

**Natsuko**: **((Evil glare))** Oh, that was low **((Turns to Itachi with small tears in the corner of her eyes))** Am I pretty, Itachi-san? **((Sniffs))**

**Itachi**: **((Smallest hint of blush))** Yes, you're lovely

**Natsuko**: Hah! **((Sticks tongue out at Saeki))** From his mouth in to gods ears!

**Saeki**: Whatever

**Neko-chan**: The reason you aren't asked to be a promoter is because Kira's bishonens are not allowed to go with her, and someone has to take care of them.

**Natsuko**: **((Points a single finger at her chest))** Me?

**Sesshomaru**: Why can't we go?

**Neko-chan**: Oh I don't know, let me think. Hmm, hmm, how about because there will be bishonens from all over the globe, both anime and real, aiming to catch the most beautiful and priceless bishoujo they can find, and Kira will be dressed in a cute little outfit that brings out her finest qualities and not to mention that Kira's personality practically makes bishonens stick to her, and if that ain't enough she is rated ULTRA VIP because she has you KLG's behind her back, and when you KLG's see all the bishonens trying to catch her you would go berserk and destroy my presentation!

**Saeki and Natsuko**: You mean Kira-chan can be hunted down!

**Neko-chan**: How should I put this…YES! You can be hunted down too Natsuko

**KLG's**: NANI!

**Natsuko's bishies**: NANI!

**Saeki**: Wait, what does KLG stand for?

**Neko-chan**: Kira loving group, my own nickie!

**Seto**: We are going!

**Neko-chan**: Sorry, no can't do.

**Hao**: See if I care, you ain't stopping us!

**Gaara**: Someone needs to protect Kira!

**Neko-chan**: And that's why I'm sending Saeki with her

**Saeki**: Woah, woah, woah, hold up! You invited me so that I could go with Kira and protect her from who knows how strong bishies who would want to catch her as their own bishoujo!

**Neko-chan**: Yeah, that's the idea

**Saeki**: **((Evil glare))** You want to kill me, don't you **((Evil aura of KLG behind him))** Umm…I guess I should practice that protecting now **((Sweat drops))**

**Natsuko**: OMG, I will be taking care of Kira's bishies and mine! This is turning in to the best day of my life!

**Saeki**: Not mine, that's for sure

**Neko-chan**: And to make sure the bishies don't escape, this house had a strong force field around it that could kill even me!

**((steps are heard))**

**Natsuko**: Ooh, Kira's coming!

**Kira**: **((From behind the door))** Promise not to laugh…

**((Everyone either hn's or says ok, depending on their personality))**

**Kira**: **((Comes out, dressed in the outfit. It is a very short black skirt with chains and a cute skull buckle, she has fighting boots and net-socks-thingies…whatever they are called…her top consists of a sports bra that has a net-shirt over it, her hair is slightly wavy now, she has a black chocker with a Ankh locket, with ankh earrings, she has a spiky bracelet on her right hand, and on her left were chain bracelets that hung slightly. Her black eyeliner and black lipstick were still there, and she is trying to pull down her skirt)) ((Mega-blush))** It's so…embarrassing…

**((Everyone goes silent as they look at her, they are all wide-eyed))**

**Neko-chan**: **((star-eyed))** It suits you like a glove!

**Saeki**: Woah…

**Natsuko**: **((Looks at Saeki and bonks him on the head))** don't think anything you shouldn't

**Saeki**: I wasn't thinking anything!

**Natsuko**: You better not, for your own good **((glances at her bishies, and uses her powers to put a wall between them and Kira))** Goes for you too, I hope you know!

**Hao**: You are so…beautiful…

**Natsuko**: And by beautiful you think "You look so sexy I want to drag you to bed", is that it!

**Hao**: What is that supposed to mean?

**Natsuko**: Horny bastard! I don't care if you are her bishonen; no one looks at my friend like a mere sex object

**((Ultra glaring session))**

**Hao**: If you weren't Kira's friend, I would kill you

**Natsuko**: I would like to see you try

**Kira**: Can we just…get going already? **((Blush))**

**Neko-chan**: Alrighty then, you and Saeki stand close to each other now, and I'll transport you! Ending transition **((screen disappears))**

**((Kira and Saeki walk closer to each other and look up, when a portal appears above and sucks them in))**

**Natsuko**: **((Grins evilly))** Well this leaves just you guys and me

**((Kira's bishies are trying to sneak out))**

**Natsuko**: Nuh-uh-uh, you aren't allowed to go out of this house! You're stuck with me until Kira comes back

**Kira's bishies**: **((Sweat drop))**

**Natsuko**: Hey, Itachi! **((looks around, only to see that Itachi is nowhere in sight)) **Where did he run off to now?

* * *

**((Kira and Saeki appear in an anime convention-like room, with many bishonens walking around and many promoter girls that are dressed in similar outfits like Kira, but in a different style))**

**Saeki**: I should have brought my Gaara outfit

**Kira**: This isn't an anime convention you know, you don't need to cosplay

**Saeki**: **((Shrugs))**

**((A black-haired girl, around Kira's age comes to them, she's dressed up in the same skimpy-like outfit, only hers is green and black))**

**Girl**: Kira, where were you, we have things to do!

**Kira**: Umm…sorry Magician girl

**DMG**: Whatever, lets get going **((Notices Saeki))** And who's that tall, dark and gruesome?

**Saeki**: **((Glare))** Oi

**Kira**: Magician girl, stop it. Saeki-kun is a good friend of mine, Neko-chan invited him

**Saeki**: Yeah, I'm Saeki. And you must be DarkMagicianGirl **((Glares slightly))**

**DMG**: **((Dryly))** Charmed **((Turns back to Kira))** Now come on! **((Drags Kira away))**

**Saeki**: Oh great, just leave me here all alone while you go with little miss personality. **((Continues grumbling, before he looks around))** Woah, so many anime characters. There's Sanji and Luffy, and even Uppon and Zoro! Sugoi! And there's Kuwabara and Yusuke, with both Kurama and Hiei! Woah, the Shaman king gang too! And is that Illumi? **((Runs over to the One Piece gang and starts chatting away))

* * *

**

**Kira**: And what exactly do I need to do?

**DMG**: Don't worry, it's all covered. **((Holds up a weird thingamabob, it looks like those pricing guns in stores))** I just need to "stamp" everything in to your head

**Kira**: Umm…is that thing safe? I wouldn't want it to fry my brain…

**DMG**: Don't worry, the chances of this thing frying your brain are 1000:5

**Kira**: **((Gulps))** I don't like those odds, you're gonna jinx me up like always

**DMG**: Oh come on, I'm not that bad!

**Kira**: You were born a jinx

**DMG**: Whatever, now let's get this over with **((Moves in closer with the "pricing gun" and places it on Kira's forehead))**

**Kira**: Is it gonna hurt?

**DMG**: I don't know, let's find out **((pulls the trigger))

* * *

**

**Saeki**: **((Turns away from Luffy))** Was that Kira-chan's screaming?

**Luffy**: Kira wa dare?

**Saeki**: She's a good friend of mine, she's a bishonen hunter and a promoter here…I was supposed to protect her from evil Bishoujo hunters

* * *

**((Back to the girls, Kira is on the floor with swirly eyes and foaming at the mouth))**

**Another girl, wearing an outfit similar to Kira's**: Is she…dead?

**DMG**: Nah, that's a normal reaction. She's gonna make it, dunn worry GothicAngel-chan! **((Cat-grin))**

**Kira**: I…dead…**((still foaming))**

**DMG**: She should be back to normal in about…5 minutes!

**GothicAngel**: Good, cause we're on in 5

* * *

**Saeki**: By the way, what are you guys doing here?

**Luffy**: Sanji wants to be a bishoujo hunter

**Saeki**: Well that figures

**Zoro**: Baka love cook

**Sanji**: **((Glares at Zoro))**

**Kuwabara**: **((Starts yelling))** Oh yeah, I will be the greatest bishoujo hunter ever!

**Yusuke**: No way, I will!

**((the two start fighting))**

**Saeki**: Ah, so that's why Kurama and Hiei are here, those two dragged them!

**Luffy**: **((blink))** Kurama and Hiei?

**Saeki**: Ah, they're from another anime, don't worry

**((The lights turn off and 2 female figures appear on the main stage, back to back, holding their hands up like cats. A girl walks up in front of them and the lights shine only on her. It's GothicAngel))**

**Saeki**: **((Whistles in amazement))** They sure planed out everything nicely **((looks at Sanji who already went heart-eyed))** Hehehe…

**GothicAngel**: Greetings gentlemen, today you all came here for the same reason. And that is to become a bishoujo hunter and to hunt down bishoujo's the way they hunted you down!

**((The crowd cheers))**

**GothicAngel**: I am GothicAngel, second in command in the ACH organization! _(ACH stands for Anime character hunters)_ Today with me are the founder of the first version of this organization and the financial manager, please give it up for Lady Cell and DarkMagicianGirl!

**((The lights shine on the girls who were on stage first, revealing Kira and DMG, and the crowd cheers))**

**DMG**: **((Winks at the crowd))**

**Kira**: **((blushes))** Meow

**Ryou**: **((Goes heart eyed))** She will be my Shaman queen!

**Horo Horo**: Which one?

**Ryou**: Umm…I dunno…

**Yoh**: Kira…Kira…that sounds familiar…

**Faust**: That girl that was after Hao mentioned that Kira was her friend

**Yoh**: Oh yeah

**Chocolove**: What girl?

**Yoh**: Black hair, black eyes…her name was Natsuko or something

**Horo Horo**: Hey, that was the girl that hunted down Ren!

**GothicAngel**: If you guys have anything to…

**DMG**: Gimme that! **((Snatches the mic from GA))** Hello boys! If you have questions about Bishoujo hunting feel free to ask us anything!

**Saeki**: I have a Q. I was wondering if, perhaps, you three are in danger of being caught too?

**DMG**: **((Wide grin))** Well if anyone wants, they can catch us too. All three of us are rated VIP, which is on of the highest ratings! And little Kira-chan over here, the founder of the first version of this organization, is the ONLY Bishoujo who has earned the rating Ultra VIP

**Kuwabara**: Then that cute brown-head Kira can be my bishoujo too?

**Kira**: **((Blushes heavily))** Umm…

**DMG**: Yes, if you manage to hunt her down. But the reason she is the only one rated ultra VIP out of us three is because she is a bishonen hunter, and her bishonens are dangerous. I don't see what person in their right mind would mess around with her when she had Hao and Gaara behind her back, and Hao and Gaara are known as the most dangerous bishonens in history because they are known for killing hunters they don't like, and so far they only liked Kira

**Ryou**: H…h…

**Chocolove**: HAO?

**Yoh**: **((Whistles))** So he did get caught…

**DMG**: So if there are no other questions, Kira will now show you how to register!

**Kira**: **((Holds up her wrist, showing the official BH bracelet)) **Alright, you all got you official BH identification bracelet, right? **((The boys nod))** Alright, then place it on your right hand like I placed this one. Now you need to prick your index finger on your left hand, so that blood gets going. Ok then, no matter what model it is, it has some kind of a crystal, diamond or emerald on it, is that right? **((Shows it one her bracelet))**

**Saeki**: **((Looks at the other models))** Hey, she's right…

**Kira**: The last step is to place your blood on that crystal or whatever, and your identification bracelet will instantly recognize your DNA and put it in to the main computer, so you will immediately be registered.

**Saeki**: **((Bites his index finger so that there is blood going, and holds the finger above the crystal until a single drop of blood falls on it. As soon at it makes contact, a bright light emits from his bracelet))** Woah!

**Voice from his bracelet**: Chose your hunters name

**Saeki**: Hunters name? Hmmm…

**Kira**: The computer voice will ask you for your hunters name. When you think of it, make sure you say "I chose hunters name"

**Saeki**: Souka. **((Clears throat))** I chose hunters name Shodaime Ramenkage

**Voice**: Shodaime Ramenkage accepted. Ranking: Trainee, Register number: 06, Bishoujo's caught: Zero.

**Saeki**: Cool.

**Kira**: Magician girl, how many registered?

**DMG**: Hmm. **((A screen appears from her ring))** According to this, around 40 Bishoujo hunters for this first day. Set to frequency 24746856 and read Everyone's name out

**Kira**: Alright **((Does what DMG told her and a screen appears))** I will now read out the names of everyone who registered. 01: Yusuke; 02: Love Cook; 03: Greatest swordsman…

**Saeki**: **((sweat drops))** _Gee, I wonder who those two could be…_

**Kira**: 04: Jaganshi; 05: Luffy; 06: Shodaime Ramenkage; 07: Liarliar; 08: Red rose; 09: King of jokes; 10: Bokutou no Ryou; 11: Blue; 12: Yoh; 13: Kuwabara; 14: … **((continues reading when all of a sudden, she gets chills. She feels as if she is being watched. She stops reading for a second and looks around nervously, and then continues))**

**Saeki**: _Huh? What's wrong with her? _**((Looks around, searching for the source of her uneasiness))** _She has a sixth sense for trouble, better start doing my job as a bodyguard…

* * *

_

**((Back at home, everyone is playing…strip poker!))**

**Natsuko**: **((only lost her socks)) ((Grins))** Whoops, I guess I win again!

**((The boys who are playing are glaring at her, most are only in their underwear))**

**Naruto**: **((Keeping a pillow over his, ahem, exposed lower parts)) Grrr, how does she keep on winning!**

**Natsuko**: _Oh my, who would have thought that Neji has Care bear boxers _**((Grins)) **_Xellos can be so helpful, telling me Everyone's cards! It's a shame that Itachi disappeared who knows where, I wanted to see what kind of boxers he has _**((Gets lost in her boxers fantasy))**

**Ren**: **((still wearing his pants))** _Something ain't right here… _**((Senses someone behind him))** _Oh, so that's it! Why that… _**((clears throat))** I'm thirsty, how about getting me a drink Xellos?

**Xellos**: **((Appears next to him))** Hai, hai **((Fades out))**

**Ren**: Oh, I forgot to tell him which drink I wanted. I better go tell him **((stands up and runs out of the room towards the kitchen))**

**Natsuko**: Oi matte! **((sighs))** Oh man, I wanted a drink too!

* * *

**((In the kitchen))**

**Ren**: I know you're helping her cheat, and I want your help too

**Xellos**: Oh? And what thinks that I will help you, hmm?

**Ren**: **((very menacing look))** The fact that you are a mazoku and that I have a membership in the DVD club and that they have every Teletubi, Blue bear and Barney episode in existence. Can you say "Happy marathon"?

**Xellos**: **((Gulps))

* * *

**

**((Later on in the game))**

**Natsuko**: THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!

**Neji**: **((Smartass smirk)) **who would have thought? Natsuko-chan wears Hello Kitty underwear

**Natsuko**: **((Only in her Hello Kitty panties and bra))** don't push it Mr. Care Bear

**Ren**: Well, who would have thought? You can be quite useful **((Smirks at Xellos))

* * *

**

**GothicAngel**: And now that we have finished explaining the rules, comes the moment you have all been waiting for!

**DMG**: Me and Kira, the loveliest ladies will sing only for you **((blows kiss and crowd cheers))**

**((The music starts playing, it's HIM's "The beginning of the end" (Did I mention that DMG is a MAJOR fan of anything HIM related?)))**

**Kira**: **((Starts singing))** your world is coming to its end

**DMG**: But you don't have to be afraid

**Kira and DMG**: I'm here for you!

**DMG**: Save your happiness for tomorrow, and today we'll drown in your tears

**Kira**: A drop of your blood tastes like wine today!

**((Music continues playing as the two girls dance to its rhythm))**

**Saeki**: Dude, I didn't know Kira can dance…

**GothicAngel**: **((Appears next to him))** She can't. She hates dancing.

**Saeki**: **((slightly spooked))** And she appears out of nowhere

**GothicAngel**: Basically, we "stamped" what she needs to do in to her brain, she's probably hating it for us right now

**Saeki**: I…am starting to get scared now

**GothicAngel**: I'm GothicAngel by the way, nice to meet you

**Saeki**: Saeki, I'm a friend of Kira's

**((The girls continue singing))**

**Kira**: Come closer my dear

**DMG**: It's just the beginning of the end

**Both**: Yes I'm here for you

**DMG**: Save your happiness for tomorrow, and today we'll drown in your tears

**Kira**: A drop of your blood tastes like…

**((Kira's singing was interrupted by an intruder who jumped on to the stage and stood in front of her, looking at her for a second and then he grabs her arm))**

**Kira**: What are you doing! Let go off me this instant!

**Saeki**: What the hell?

**Intruder**: You are mine **((starts running away, dragging the fighting Kira and fighting off the security along the way))**

**GothicAngel**: Oh no, I was afraid this will happen!

**Saeki**: Wait up Kira, I'm coming! **((To himself))** If I don't, then your bishies will destroy me in the worst way imaginable

**((The intruder stands at the door and looks back at the room, and Saeki notices his red eyes))**

**Saeki**: Could it be?

**Kira**: **((being dragged out))** Saeki, girls, help me! **((the kidnaper picks her up bridal style and runs off in amazing speed))**

**Saeki**: KIRA! **((growls))** DAMN IT! Her bishies are gonna kill me!

**DMG**: Damn it! That guy totally wrecked my performance!

**GothicAngel**: Is that all you can think about?

**DMG**: Have in mind that Neko-chan is my best friend

**GothicAngel**: **((decides to ignore her)) **Who was that guy? I couldn't see his face, it was dark

**Saeki**: I know, I can recognize those eyes anywhere…It was…

**Yusuke**: Hey, has anyone seen Hiei?

**Saeki**: …him…

**GothicAngel**: HIEI?

**Kuwabara**: WHAT! Hiei kidnapped my love! Why that dirty bastard!

**Ryou**: You are mistaken my friend, the lovely fallen angel is my love, my shaman queen!

**Kuwabara**: You wanna bet on that buddy? **((Glares at Ryou and he glares back))**

**Saeki**: We'll no matter how many of you like her, I have to bring her home safely, because if I don't not only will I hate myself for it, but my friends will hate me too…And that is something I don't want to happen…but I might need some help in getting her back

* * *

Woo, this chapter turns more serious, doesn't it? Well, hope you enjoyed it, it was very long and it took me forever to write it! I just read it over and realized that Saeki plays a big role in this chapter, and in the future chapters. Aww, he's such a good friend, is he not? He plays such a hero! And just where do you think Itachi disappeared too? Why did Hiei kidnap Kira? What are his intentions? Should I put in more characters or not? Should I cut off some characters maybe? What's tomorrow's dinner? Find out in the next exciting chapter, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
